


Tomorrow is Another Day

by Chugqueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chugqueen/pseuds/Chugqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoko takes a trip to Tokyo and Kagome senses something strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy.

This story is being posted by me on three sites AFF, FF, and AO3 under the same pen name, chugqueen. It will not be posted on any other sites by me, nor do I give my permission for anyone to do so in my stead. If you see it elsewhere, please report it or leave a review with the link so that I can.

 

Warnings: Foul Language- nothing else planned atm.

"Blah"- Talking

Blah – Thoughts of various characters.

POV - 3rd

* * *

It was a beautiful Spring-time morning on the Shrine. The birds were singing, the bees were humming, the Juraian guardian logs were talking, and of course things were going "boom" at the Masaki Shrine in the hills. As the ground trembled yet again, Ayeka was hiding behind a low bush catching her breath. She had already transformed into her Juraian battle armor and, after a brief rest, was going to continue the battle with the fiend of her Universe. Ryoko, the afore mentioned fiend, was rampaging about blowing up various flora.

"Stop hiding Ayeka, you call yourself a princess?" The demon punctuated her taunt with various energy balls. Ayeka wondered why her existence had to be ruined by day to day interaction with this uncivilized barbarian of a science experiment. She sighed an promised herself that the day would soon come to have the life she dreamed of. As she pined for her fantasy of having Tenchi to herself her hide-a-way was rocked by a close explosion. As the dirt rose up to knock her off balance Ayeka couldn't help but let out a small yelp of surprise. "AHA! I see you now, you little coward. Prepare to eat defeat!" Ryoko let out a small evil laugh as she prepared her biggest energy ball yet.

Realizing she has compromised her position Ayeka dodged the incoming ball but not before Ryoko caught sight of her running around the other side of the house. "Stop running away and FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" Ryoko growled and rushed to follow her around the corner, then started to twitch as two guardian logs formed a painful barrier around her. Ayeka, still out of breath, was standing behind her guardians looking relieved. "Hey! Dammit, fight fair you stupid princess! This was between us, not your wooden nannies."Ayeka laughed.

"Aw, the criminal wants me to fight fair... How ironic." Ayeka crossed her arms and some how managed to look down her nose while looking up at her captured foe. "Nothing in the original challenge said I couldn't use my vassals." Ryoko made a face.

"Did so, you self-delusional liar! We agreed NO helpers, that means no demons, no Tenchi and NO logs." Ayeka humphed but did not let Ryoko free.

"Why should I keep to your rules... you never stick to them anyway. And who are you calling delusional you mummified demon?" The taunt had it's desired effect and Ryoko started fighting harder against the restrictions, causing sparks of energy to fly but nothing more.

"Dammit Ayeka... I won't let you win Tenchi's heart by being the only one to give him a gift." Ayeka giggled. Watching Ryoko squirm was fun, winning the challenge that Ryoko had made was even better. As she watched the demoness try to wriggle her way out of the logs' power she gloated on how this had all come about.

* * *

It had all started when Sasami had made a western cake earlier this morning. It had filled the house up with a sweet and tempting smell that lured even Ryoko and Mihoshi awake. Peeking into the kitchen as the sun was rising the girls saw their chibi gourmet chef in her usual place. Clicking her tongue Sasami had sighed and put the western cake on the counter. It was obvious that the great chef had somehow failed. The cake was a disaster, even Ryoko could see that plainly. It was a pile of goo with an odd color even for western food, it was neon green.

The color had jogged something of a memory from long ago in Mihoshi's mind. Something about helping put things away and not remembering which white bag was the flour and which was her "Fun Show Sweet Tang Instant Colorizing Powder". At the time she had just shrugged and put one on the counter and the other in her private stash. Later she discovered her powder was not so much fun... it stayed white no matter what she did and it tasted icky. With that shadow of a memory Mihoshi smiled.

"Wow Sasami, I love your cake. It's even better than the commercial for that fun powder I ordered way back." Sasami blinked, Mihoshi had ordered that powder just a month ago and it had come last week. The detective's grasp on time left something to be desired but Sasami was getting the hint of an idea what happened to her cake. "That stuff never worked very well... it was white and icky but this cake is SOO cool. I really wish the commercials were half as cool as this, the powder would have been much funner if they had been."

Sasami sighed for a third time having made the connection. It wasn't Mihoshi's fault... not really, she should have known better than to leave Mihoshi in the kitchen while she was grabbing the rest of the shopping. Resolving to remake her cake she opened the cabinet where the trash can was hiding and held the cake pan upside down over it. The gelatinous cake wiggled... once... twice... SPLAT! The mess had fallen in the bag but had hit the bottem and bounced back out and landed on the floor. The kitchen was suddenly emptied of watchers as Sasami let out yet another sigh and began to clean up the kitchen.

Having narrowly escaped a splashing from Sasami's failed cake Ayeka traveled to the living room. Ryoko was already lazing about with one leg propped on the back of the sofa, remote in hand and channel surfing. Ayeka had humphed and moved to the side chair since the rude demon made no space for her on the couch. Delicately lowering herself into the chair she boredly screened the channels as Ryoko flipped through them.

"Wait, wait go back to GFO," Ayeka had seen something that caught her interest on a show called "Good Food and Occasions". Ryoko glared at her but seeing the undisguised interest in Ayeka's eyes ignored the commanding tone and changed it back to the cooking/party planning show.

"Meh, better be something good... " Ryoko mumbled, but then she was watching the show with interest too. Today's show was on birthday cakes, some of them quite elaborate. One of them looked like a pile of spaghetti and was shown with a cut through to reveal it as a round mound shaped cake separated in it's layers by raspberry filling. It was topped by heaps of frosting strings and raspberry flavored doughnut holes. Several other inventive cakes were featured but what held Ayeka's interest, and now Ryoko's, was the song that a group of children were singing on the vid screen behind the main hosts.

"Happy Birthday to you~...

Happy Birthday to you~...

Happy Birthday dear Mellisa and Kyle.

Happy Birthday to you~..."

Suddenly both girls had the same idea at the same time and they could tell by looking at each other and could also tell that the other thought she'd had it first. Invisible sparks flew as each girl, now oblivious to the hosts celebrating the 1 year anniversary of their show, stared at the other with the same ideas forming in their heads.

Sasami was making a cake...the tv show...birthdays...and, as all thoughts tend to with the girls, thoughts came then to the chick magnet of the house...Tenchi. When was Tenchi's birthday? Was it soon? Today? Was that why Sasami was baking a cake? What would be a suitable thing to give him? What would they wear? How were they going to get him alone long enough to seduce him... Yes Ryoko and Ayeka were on the same page and, not surprisingly, they were brewing up to the biggest fight ever because of it.

Ayeka knew that Ryoko had no money...and Ryoko knew Ayeka had no way to get to town. So it was a stand off... each having something the other needed. It was Ryoko that voiced the conclusion they had both come to "You, me, outside. No helpers. I win I get one million yen, you win you get use of Ryo-Oki for the day." The two girls nodded at each other and raced outside. As they left Mihoshi climbed into the couch and changed the channel to an immature show about two puppets and a foam bat.

* * *

Ryoko let out another enraged grunt as she struggled. She was being rather convincing if she did say so herself. That snobby princess had no idea that she could easily break out of the logs' spell. Now if only that princess would stop day-dreaming and start gloating...as soon as Ryoko saw the cash she was so out of here. The winner is the one who walks away with what they want right? _Come on you snob...show me where you keep your money purse already...I can't keep pretending this hurts forever._

Since their last fight at the beach where Her HighNosedNess had used the logs to keep her under the water while she flirted alone on the shore with Tenchi Ryoko had begged Washu to make her somewhat immune to the spell. Washu had refused on the principle of staying out of the dispute until Ryoko had come up with a way to blackmail her. Seems her "mother" had been trying to clone Tenchi and failed, Ryoko had snuck in one time to find a mob of lil bunny-eared Tenchi-chans. Ryoko had seen the potential disaster and threatened to let them loose. Ryoko let a little giggle at that thought but Ayeka didn't notice as absorbed as she was in who knows what thoughts.

Ryoko decided to start laying it on thick. She closed her eyes and willed her stomach not to gag as she began to thrash theatrically and then stopped.

"Ayeka! You Beast, you've trapped me... " Ryoko opened one eye a slit to see if that had snapped Miss Priss out of her fantasies, it had. "and I have to admit your greatness... Oh you princesses of Jurai are so strong and smart that I had no hope of ever beating you... " Ryoko paused for effect and then wailed dramatically "Oowowowowowo... what will I do when you win Tenchi's heart?" The bile was in the back of her throat as she pretended to give in... even pretending to say these words made her stomach churn. _Come ON already... Show Me the Money... I know you always carry some with you..._

As Ryoko wailed and whined Ayeka was enjoying every minute of it. _Oh this is good...and I will have it all recorded on Kamedake's memory. I can't wait to play this for Ryoko every day...Tenchi will see just what a spineless beast she is._ She whistled and walked closer. Pulling out the long awaited purse she looks at Ryoko morosely hanging in the air where her guardians were keeping her.

"I'm so glad you finally recognize me as the superior one Ryoko, we'll get along much better now that you have." Ayeka promised as she held up the prized bag of currency. "I really would have let you have this if you won but there's way too much at stake for me to let you buy Lord Tenchi a present, only I should have that honor." Ryoko opened her eye to a slit again, just enough to see where that snobby princess was stuffing that purse without letting her know she was watching.

"Now, Call Ryo-Oki so I can get to town before it gets too much later. I'll have you released once I'm off and on my way." Ryoko held back a smirk. _Ha! Yeah right Princess, like you're gonna get that far...Now I know where your money is this little game is just about over, but first lets have some more fun._

"Alright Ayeka, You win." Ryoko looked up to the sky. She called for her ship in a melodramatic timbre. "Come! Ryo-Oki!" She gave it about ten seconds then slipped through the restraints and deftly pulled Ayeka's ample purse out of a hidden pocket while the princess was still looking skyward. Seeing nothing she turned to where Ryoko had been and gasped then turning around till she saw Ryoko hovering up to a hidden but transformed Ryo-Oki. Ryoko waved. "Thanks for supporting the cause Ayeka."

Ayeka's face transformed from shock to anger. "Damn you, you flying menace to the galaxy! That's not fair." Ryoko laughed.

"Tsk, such language from a Juraian blue-blood... All's fair in love and war, Princess. Plus you broke the rules first, I'll get you some steamed pork buns on the way back." As the pouting princess railed at her from the ground Ryoko chuckled and faded into her ship. "To Tokyo to buy my Tenchi the best present ever!" She gave the order and then they were underway, flying above the clouds.

* * *

Meanwhile at a different shrine a young woman was running from her family's two story house carrying an over loaded yellow pack. She ran because she was excited, she ran because she didn't want Inuyasha to yell at her, she ran because if she walked the weight of the pack would pull her over backwards.

Kagome didn't have to run far to get to the well house. As she got there she rested and reflected on her friends across time. They had finally won the battle with Naraku a year before and everyone was moving forward. Sango and Miroku had returned to the destroyed slayers village several months after the battle to begin the final repairs. They had left Kohaku behind in the village next to Inuyasha's forest so that he didn't have to see their home while it was still torn up. Kaede had taken in the boy for the time being and he seemed happy to help her with her tasks around the village.

Kagome smiled at the thought of Shippo. The fox had managed to catch the eye of Inuyasha's full demon half brother and had been invited to travel with him and gain some tutoring from the great taiyoukai. He had come to Kagome while the dog demon and his ward were still resting after the great battle and had nervously explained the invitation and why he wanted to go. He was getting older, and passing the age where he might gain another such offer. He had looked at her with such sadness and hope she couldn't say anything.

At first Kagome was distressed that her kit was going away but when she told Inuyasha he was able to explain it in a way that she was able to accept. Shippo was getting to the age where he needed to battle...constantly. Battling was the only was a young demon would be able to test out and master his natural abilities. This was the time they needed to gain confidence and develop their own personalities. Scoffingly he admitted that with both Naraku and the jewel gone he wasn't expecting to have to fight any more major battles and that the kit would be more likely to get the testing he needed with Sesshoumaru's group. Trouble always followed politics and power. Kagome had sighed worriedly still until Inuyasha had told her to let the kit go and voiced his opinion that if Sesshoumaru didn't think the kit was going to be in the way then Shippo had a good chance of surviving where ever his half brother was going.

She shook her head as some of the worries came back her. _I better hurry before he comes after me, he's never been the patient type. I don't want to start this new journey with him being sour._ She hefted her pack onto the lip of the well and then stopped. A strange sensation was nagging at her on the edge of her senses. It was similar but not the same as the feeling of the jewel being close. Something akin to panic threatened to overwhelm her as she considered what that would mean. She dropped her bag on the ground next to the well knowing Inuyasha would come to investigate her lateness, and eventually catch up to her. _I can't let whatever that is get out of my range... Hurry Inuyasha!_ Sprinting she tore out of the well house, grabbed her bicycle and did a dare devil stunt of riding it down the wooded hill to the side of the long stairs leading down to the street.

To be Continued...


	2. Starting the Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

A/N - I forgot to say this in the preface. For anyone trying to figure out which Tenchi story-line I'm using, I'm sticking with the original Tenchi Muyo with a dash of Ryo-Oki. If you haven't seen both of these series there may be spoilers and a bit of lost confusion in later chapters. As for the Inuyasha timeline this takes place after Naraku is defeated and the Jewel is purified.

Again- "blah blah" = talking  
 _blah blah_ = thoughts (since perspectives change I do try to make it more obvious who is thinking what but if you get confused it will follow the same rules as spoken dialog)

Warnings- Foul Language

The spring day had blossomed into a sweet and clear noon when Ryoko finally hovered over Tokyo. The mass of writhing humanity below, a river of people moving from place to place on foot, had no idea that a gleeful alien was staring down at them. Before they had gotten far Ryoko had ordered her ship, the Ryo-Oki, to engage the cloaking drives. It was Galaxy Police law that Earth remain unknowing of the existence of life elsewhere in the galaxy, not that it mattered to Ryoko. But Tenchi would be angry if she did anything to get herself on the news such as zipping over Tokyo only 50 feet above the roof-line like she was now. So she willingly followed the GP laws about revealing her presence.

Ryoko sighed. _I can't have Tenchi mad at me when I give him his present._ A small cloud passed over throwing the city below into shadow. _But what am I going to give him... I still haven't decided and I know I don't have long till that bratty princess figures out something too._

Sighing again the ex-pirate relaxed her grip on the control crystals. They settled out of their frantic sweep and into a moseying exploration of the city. Ryoko continued to try and brain storm as the rush of citizens going about their business below become hypnotic.

People... tons of people... coming... going... all of them moving together and yet separately. It was not usually in Ryoko's nature to space out when she was on a mission involving Tenchi but this flowing ocean of bodies moving slowly yet still passing quickly out of her sight. Ryoko had seen many more people than this before... some of the cities she had attacked while under Kagato's command had been bigger then the entire population of this planet, however she had never had the chance to observe a population of any size milling around on their day to day lives. Usually they were running away screaming, clutching children close... Ryoko retained only a fraction of those memories today but the broad difference in the setting below had her studying it deep in thought when she was suddenly jerked to one side as the ship began a rapid sliding decent.

"MeeeeeeeooooooooWW!" Ryo-oki's wailing cry drowned out Ryoko's first expletive reaction.

"Shit! What hit us?" Ryoko tried to join her mind to Ryo-oki's in preparation for battle but it failed. _What!_ The cabbit whose thoughts she could usually read easily was completely focused on one thing... landing... now...

_Ryo-Oki, What the hell is going on?_

Instead of answering Ryoko's silent demand the ship continued to plunge and Ryoko cursed as she sensed the intent to return to animal form. _Damn! At least wait until I'm outside!_

Ryoko was then forcefully ejected. Scowling she fell from the sky and let herself land slowly onto a branch of a tree. _What on Earth has gotten into that Cabbit? Tenchi's going to be mad if anyone saw me pop into existence out of thin air._

Following the path of the small ball of light with her eyes she watched as her deviant friend landed in the middle of a park path not far away. Luckily there were few people around, just a vendor and his customers, and they all concentrating too hard on their own lives to notice an out-worldly light land just 30 feet down the path. The small fuzzy cross-breed hopped without caution straight up to the vendor.

_Damn..._ Ryoko was up and moving. Most people would take Ryo-Oki for a rabbit at a distance but up close was another story. _I have to get to her before any of those people notice her._ Using her fazing ability to move across the space invisibly as well as instantly she grabbed Ryo-Oki and moved far back into the bushes with her struggling captive.

"Meooow! Meoooow! Meooooooooow! Meooow Meooow!" Trying hard to keep a grip on the squirming cabbit while she kept a look out to make sure no one came to investigate the source of the wailing, Ryoko sent a thought.

_What do you think you are doing? If those humans saw you Tenchi would be mad at both of us for coming to the city alone... And just what drove you to kamekazi dive to the ground in the middle of the city?_

"Meow Meow Meow..." Sighing Ryoko tried once again to read the thoughts of her companion. She got a memory impression of something orange and crunchy. Looking back towards where they touched down she saw a family walk by with a small child holding an orange lump on a bamboo skewer. _Of all the... You stranded us in the middle of the human populous for deep-fried CARROT ON A STICK!_

"Meow..."

Ryoko's eyes flashed with anger first, then humor. She sighed and looked into the eyes of what she knew was her oldest friend. "Well then" she said aloud with a smile, "Lets go get some with Ayeka's money."

"MEOW!" The cabbit's delight was only matched by her haste but as she prepared to hop out of Ryoko's arms the demoness held her tight.

"Now hold on... If we are gonna do this we have to do it smart so Tenchi doesn't get mad." She gave Ryo-Oki a wink. "Just lay in my arms and don't move, Okay?"

"Meow?" Two sets of gold eyes met and came to an understanding.

Ryoko headed back to the vendor on foot. The line had grown a bit so she went the the end and stood. She stayed alert while trying to look smooth. The line moved slowly and soon Ryo-Oki began to fidget. Not chancing a verbal order Ryoko relied on her bond. _Settle down. We have to wait in line and if you keep moving people will realize you aren't just a stuffed doll._

The impatient response came over the telepathic link. _Meow~_ Sighing Ryoko noticed it was time to step forward a bit and that there were only a few more people ahead of them. She took her place while Ryo-Oki continued to emit sad begging meows silently. By the time they were next in line the cabbit was making involuntary twitches as the aroma from the vendor's cart wafted hotly on the small breeze around them.

The young couple ahead of them walked away laughing, each with a carrot stick in hand. The vendor turned he gaze to her as she approached the cart. "Five carrots please." The vendor gave her a questioning look.

"Tat'll be a 'undred an' ninedy yen each makin' fer nine 'undred an fifdy yen all." Ryoko got out Ayeka's purse and started the long task of counting out the money. She put Ryo-Oki down with a silent command to stay motionless as she grabbed out bills and laid out an amount on the cart before grabbing the bag and opening her arms to let Ryo-Oki discretely into her embrace. She then walked away contending with an overly excited cabbit and thinking of how she was going to shop on foot in a thriving metropolis she failed to notice the commotion she behind her.

Still with the vendor a near riot had started the moment the lady pulled out those huge wads of cash. Only the air of invulnerability that seemed to be around her stayed off the greedier observers. When she laid a relatively small pile of it on the cart the vendor had to act quickly to avoid having it tipped over and his money snatched.

* * *

_Unbelievable... Tat lady jus' 'anded ova' a fortune... Momma, I'm goin' to Florida!_

* * *

"Meow... "

"Shut it!"

Ryoko had begun to lose her patience with the city long before she lost her bearings in the forever shifting crowd. The mass of people moving to the heartbeat of the city pressed against the demoness and her distressed cabbit. "You just had to land in a random park in the middle of Tokyo city," Ryoko sighed with agitation. _I have absolutely no idea where the gift shops are in this area of town and I can't fly up to get a good look or Tenchi will get mad at me..._ "now we have to find a private place before I can look around or you can eat your carrots." Fuzz tipped ears drooped as the cabbit whimpered and smelled her prized carrots cooling.

Ryoko sighed again as she moved within the throng of city goers in search of a private place to eat and regain her sense of direction.

* * *

(half an hour earlier)

Instantly Kagome realized she had been foolish. Bushes and branches whipped her as she sped down the side of the stair case. _This was probably not the best idea... but I have to get there and fast. The Shikon no Tama absolutely CAN'T be back in Tokyo... can it?_ Kagome winced as the bike's front tire ran over a large rock and then slammed down onto the path and stuck in the soft dirt. Inertia pushed the body of the bike forward pitching Kagome into the air.

A wail filled the air as Kagome saw the ground rising up to end her flight. Closing her eyes against the impact the young priestess was surprised when she imagined she heard her name being called moments before she hit.

"Keh... " The ground grunted as she hit it. When she open her eyes the world was washed out in a single color. _That's odd, the world is red._ A few strands of silver hair slid into view, _and it smells like Ji-chan's shampoo..._ Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think but was interrupted when the ground shifted and grunted again.

"Keh... you alright?.." As she opened her eyes a familiar face faded into recognition, streaked with dirt and filled with concern.

"Inuyasha... ?" Kagome looked up into the face of the one she loved, surprised at the honest feelings reflected in it at such moments. She blinked and tried to collect her thoughts away from how handsome Inuyasha looked when he wasn't trying to hide how he felt about her. She blinked again and looked away from his face.

Her bike was still stuck in the pit above her on the hill, but she was sitting about 30 feet downhill and cushioned in Inuyasha's lap. Blushing she tried to stand but was restrained by arms around her. As the "ground" caught it's breath it decided to speak... er, growl.

"Dammit Kagome! Just what the Hell were you thinking!" Inuyasha's eyes were guarded now but nothing could hide his anger.

Kagome sighed. _...and there goes that tender moment..._

"You would have split your stupid head open if I hadn't been here to catch you... " Inuyasha's eyebrows knit together as he struggled with his anger and concern, he looked away trying to collect himself.

Kagome knew he was working hard to reign in his temper. _I better let him know about the jewel quickly before he loses it._

"It's back, Inuyasha." The seriousness in her voice got his attention and he looked down at her again. She looked into his eyes. "The jewel is here in Tokyo." Looking at her bike she continued. "I felt it just as I was about to cross through the well and it's moving closer."

Silence reigned for several moments while her statement sunk in.

"Are you sure?" She glanced up again. His face was for once as unreadable as stone as he returned her glance eye-to-eye. When she nodded she was quickly jostled into a piggy-back position. She looked at his face again and found it set with determination.

"I'm sure, but there's something odd about it. It's much stronger than in the past... " She saw his eyebrows go up, then they returned as his face set into a smug smirk.

"It's stronger? Keh! We'll see about that... where is it?"

She concentrated on her sense of the jewel and was surprised that it had changed direction. As she focused she realized something. _I can't believe how fast it's moving... What on earth can move like that? Even Kouga would be left far behind._ She frowned as it changed direction again moving wildly. _I don't think even a fighter jet could change directions like that..._ Her concentration was broken as the hanyou beneath her stood up.

"Well? Which way?" Having forgot his anger in the shock, he was radiating impatience and eagerness. Sighing Kagome opened her eyes.

"It's moving around like crazy. I don't think we can catch it if it keeps changing directions at that speed," She pointed to the east. "but it's mostly staying in that direction." The answer before she was jolted by his leap down the hill was a single syllable.  
"Keh."

To be continued...

A/N - Well despite my interest in most things, the price of cabbit-prone Japanese street food is not something I know. If it's that unbelievable, pretend okay?

Because everything has to be "ON A STEECK!" Lol if you don't get it, it's okay. Jeff Dunham is not for all.


	3. Chasing the Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"blah blah" = talking  
blah blah = thoughts (since perspectives change I do try to make it more obvious who is thinking what but if you get confused it will follow the same rules as spoken dialogue)

Warnings - Foul Language

 

She had long gotten used to his gait and she easily shifted her balance to make herself more comfortable on his back. _I'm glad I decided against wearing the mini skirt today._ The world sped by as they made their way past what seemed to be blocks at a leap. _Even though we are moving fast it never fails that some pervert will be trying to sneak a peek. I guess I'm just lucky Inuyasha has never tried anything Miroku-like._

A twitching ear broke her mental dialog, she'd learned it meant Inuyasha was thinking about something. _I better make sure that we are still heading towards the jewel..._ It was whizzing to the north now.

"It's headed north." The twitching ear stopped as he suddenly jumped on the roof of a high building and began running in the right direction.

"Keh... What I want to know is how it's here... it was supposed to be gone for good." He jumped again with unexpected force. Kagome clutched her eyes tight and grabbed at his torso. Even before she open her eyes she could feel the heat of his blush and her own rising in response. She loosened her embrace and thought about the issue of the Jewel.

"I... " Her teeth jarred as he jumped again and landed with a thump on the next roof, "I wonder if it means Modoriko still exists too." Silver ears twitched more than ever and eventually flattened. _*sigh* I bet now he's thinking about Kikyo again._ She resisted the urge to lean forward and check his face. _I might throw him off balance... plus if he is... maybe I don't want to know._ She sighed again and the ears in front of her twitched under the warm air.

"What's wrong, did it move again?" Inuyasha turned his head to look at her and she briefly saw the remnants of proof that she didn't want to see. She shook her head to clear it and Inuyasha took that as her answer and started again. Focusing on the feeling again she noticed that the feeling had indeed changed directions.

"Wait! Go east." Perked ears flattened and she realized she'd shouted and probably hurt his sensitive ears. Wincing she pointed towards where they might get in position to intercept what ever had the jewel.

"Keh, make up your mind..." He shifted her weight on his back and then leaped into motion. "How close is it?"

"I can't tell, it's moving too fast." He grunted and kept moving and they kept following the elusive source.

She could feel another growl coming, and so it did not surprise her much when it rumbled out. They had been chasing around the city for nearly fifteen minutes at top speed changing directions about every minute or so.

"Keh! Are you sure it has the jewel Kagome?" She sighed. He'd asked this question two times now and even she was beginning to doubt herself. _Maybe I'm just imagining it... we keep crossing what should be it's trail and yet Inuyasha doesn't smell anything..._ "I can't even pick up the trail of one of your time's stinky wheeled monsters..."

"It can't be a car, it's moving too fast." He growled again.

"How can it be moving too fast when I'm running towards it? I'm faster than some stinking car."

"I know, I don't understand it either... It's moving too fast to be anything on land and if it were a plane we'd see and hear it."

"Keh! I could outrun a plane."

Ears twitched.

She giggled.

He growled.

They kept on running.


	4. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy.
> 
> A/N You might notice I use Inu's ears a lot, but his ears are just so expressive and cute.

"blah blah" = talking  
 _blah blah_ = thoughts (since perspectives change I do try to make it more obvious who is thinking what but if you get confused it will follow the same rules as spoken dialogue.)

Warnings - Foul Language, some fluff

 

She felt it changing and gasped. An irritated rumble vibrated under her hands as he heard her. "It's coming back." Ears that had been agitatedly twitching perked up at that.

"Hell Ya! It's about damn time we caught this thing." She was just as eager to find out what was at the other end of the feeling she was getting.

"It's heading almost directly South. Keep going Southwest and we should be able to get in front of it" Half a second later they were bounding at break neck speed over gradually falling roof-tops.

Kagome looked ahead and at the top of a bounce she spied a large park ahead. _It's heading straight for that. Hopefully no one will be around, whatever we are chasing can't be human._

Aloud she said, "Stop in the park ahead, I think that's where it's headed." Ears bobbed as he nodded. Suddenly he leaped off a roof and down into the street. She grabbed tighter trying to keep in a strangled yelp.

"What... What are you doing? We'll be seen."

"By humans. Whatever is ahead it's definitely not human. We've been chasing it across half the city, let's not end up as the ones getting chased when we have no idea what it is." It was her turn to nod as they passed through traffic as a red and green blur followed by a short gust of wind.

It didn't take them long to hit the green expanse of the park. Inuyasha looked around.

"This looks almost normal." He looked around. "But the grass is too short and everywhere smells like people and dog piss." Despite what he said his shoulders relaxed just a bit and Kagome could tell he was enjoying the scenery.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _I never thought to bring him to the park... but I bet he'd never behave._ She giggled at an image of Inuyasha scowling on a leash when suddenly they stopped and she nearly flew off his back.

"Aaaa!" Before she could fall completely off strong arms caught her and held her close.

"Keh! Pay attention, and what's so funny anyway?"

Held against his warm shoulder she giggled again. "Nothing," His eyebrow went up as he looked at her almost nose to nose. Noticing the closeness they both blushed and Kagome squirmed to be put down.

"Why'd you stop so suddenly?" She looked in the direction their target was. "It's close." He followed her gaze and nodded. He jumped to the ground and put her down.

"Is it staying in one spot?" She nodded. "Then lets go in slow and quiet."

She grabbed for her bow and realized that she didn't have it. _Damn, I left it back in Kaede's hut._ She quietly cursed and Inuyasha looked back. "I forgot my bow."

He grunted. "Just stay back and let me handle the fighting for once." She sighed and began to walk.

They moved through the bushes for a few minutes. Inuyasha's ears were following every sound. They were moving steadily towards whatever she was sensing when Inuyasha stiffened and drew the Tetsusaiga.

"I can smell it" His nose was slightly raised and he took another sniff. "The smell is... not human or demon." Confused she simply nodded and they walked further in.

It moved, slowly but away from them. She tapped Inuyasha, "It's moving again but slowly."

"It won't get away. I have the scent now." He knelt down to let her on his back but she shook her head.

"Lets walk normally, I think it's on the ground now." She grabbed his arm and started walking. Inuyasha huffed but allowed himself to be guided out onto the open path in the park.

They walked into the sun and Kagome looked around. What ever felt like the jewel was still close. Inuyasha moved, pulling her towards a food cart. Nodding to herself she walked towards it and they got in line.

It was a good look out place. She was surprised he thought of it. They could stand still and look around without seeming suspicious. She didn't see anything though. Inuyasha bent down.

"It's in front of us...somewhere... and now there's two strange scents." Kagome looked forward in line.

"I don't see it..."

"Keh, it's up there."

"What find of food is the fender selling? I can't tell from back here." Inuyasha sniffed then made a strange face.

"Tempura." Kagome wondered at that face.

"Don't you like tempura?"

"Not really, unless it's meat. This guys only got carrots and his food stinks up the place." Kagome looked up the line and then back.  
"You can't tell who it is?"

"Keh, not till they leave the line."

The line moved forward, Kagome watched the couple walk off with their food and looked at Inuyasha. He shook his head and they both focused on the next people to approach the cart. They watched a small group of elementary kids walk off. Another shake. A jogger with several dogs. Shake.

Somehow Kagome's hands had drifted and she was holding onto Inuyasha's arm again. The next in line was a single person so Kagome wasn't paying attention when there was a commotion at the cart. Inuyasha was though, and a small growl slipped out alerting her.

"What's going on?" She looked ahead and saw 3-4 people forward in line rushing the cart.

"They are mobbing the cart."

"What! Lets go break it up." She pulled forward but he held back.

"We'll loose the scent" She looked at him.

"You'll be closer to the scent, and we have to help that man." She pulled forward again and this time he went with her.

When they got up there Kagome let go of his arm and started yelling.

"Hey, knock it off! Leave the poor man alone." One of them grabbed her and then suddenly felt very sleepy, probably owing to the fist sized knot on the back of his head. Inuyasha nodded to her.

"Be careful Kagome." She ignored him and started pulling on one man that was on top of the vender.

"Let go!"

"No, I need that money! Let me go you greedy bitch!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the man was then ripped off the vender.

The front of the vender's vest was ripped open and large bills spilled out. Suddenly there were many more people running towards them. Inuyasha stepped in front of the approaching crowd and growled loud enough to stop them all. Confused by the seemingly crazed man in a strange red outfit, the crowd balked.

Kagome looked at the vender. "Hurry put it away before they charge again." He looked at her and then started pushing the money into an empty vegetable bag. Kagome tried to help but he glared at her. She sighed and then looked at the crowd again.

And she noticed that the jewel was getting further away. "It's moving Inuyasha."

"Keh, I told you so." A police officer was approaching. "Come on we better move."

"Wait!" The vender pushed a bag into Kagome's hand. "Thank you."

"Keh, let's go Kagome." She nodded her thanks to the man then ran to Inuyasha.

"That way." she pointed and then pulled him on.


	5. The Chase From Afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy.

"blah blah" = talking  
 _blah blah_ = thoughts (since perspectives change I do try to make it more obvious who is thinking what but if you get confused it will follow the same rules as spoken dialogue.)

WARNING – Filler (lol wish some Anime series had this warning)

 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound echoes through the still space.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A sleeping form stirs on a floating cushion.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A pillow flies through the air to pass through the blinking halo screen.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Pink hair is a blur as Washu, universe's greatest scientist, sits up and screams at her lab. "ARGGGGGG! Can't a girl get some SLEEP around here?"

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"What is it!" She growls then sighs as the screen floats over to her. When she hits a key under the screen the alarm gets quieter but keeps going off as symbols flood the screen and scroll upwards. Her eyes watching the data with a sleepy expression she doesn't notice when she is no longer alone.

"Hmmmm... so now it's moving... a lot... " She yawns then begins typing at an accelerated speed entering the data into another screen. The shadow behind her moves closer and leans over her shoulder to read the screen and the sudden presence of Tenchi's grandfather startles the girl-scientist right off her floating cushion.

"AHHHHGGGG! Lord Katsuhito!" The old man keeps reading the data as the startled girl climbed back into her seat. "Humph, yeah now it's moving, and fast. But it's just zipping back and forth within Tokyo. It has no pattern that I can see." She hits a few keys and a map of the city is pulled up with a very tangled line plotted on it. Yosho studies it, then turns to Washu.

"Well now, this makes things a little more interesting doesn't it?"

"Definitely, before today it hasn't moved more than a mile from that shrine. We need to find out what this is... and why it's got that energy signal. This is supposed to be impossible you know." Washu crosses her arms and watches as the path on the map continues to move in an apparently random fashion.

"Many things are possible Washu, we will have more information tonight I bet."

Washu turns and raises an eyebrow.

"I invited my niece and her family to come out tonight for dinner. Sasami has already started getting things ready."

"Hmm... I guess interaction is better than trying to observe from afar. Let's hope they bring it with them." Washu hunched and chuckled, suddenly the cute girl-scientist looked more like a mad doctor. Lord Yosho sweat-dropped.

"All experiments must be voluntary and non-invasive Washu-chan."

"Humph!" Washu pouted but nodded her agreement. "By the way Lord Katsuhito, I was unaware you had any nieces on Earth. Mind explaining that?"

"A hem! She's Nobaiyuki's little sister. She used to bring her daughter to play with Tenchi when they were both very young. That stopped when both families lost a parent in the same year. Hitsuko-chan was hard pushed trying to raise her daughter and new-born son, and Nobaiyuki had Tenchi to raise alone."

Ding ding, Washu's Mad Scientist Mode engage! "Ah, so Tenchi has two cousins. Great!" She start's typing on yet another floating screen. "This will be a good opportunity to see just how different Tenchi is from his cousins on earth. There's so much that could be learned. Tenchi's great power is unique in that he's only half Jurian but commands more energy than most in the Royal Family." The wheels turning in Washu's head were almost visible under all that spiky pink hair.

Yosho coughs. "Just remember what I said, this is family we are talking about and most the experiments I know you're planning are illegal in just about every galaxy."

"Psh, fine. 'Voluntary and non-invasive' it is." Washu pouted, looking every inch the child she tried to be.

Yosho hides a smirk at her antics. "Well then, I think we should call Ryoko back."

"Oh, I heard the explosions earlier, didn't sound like enough to chase her off. Where'd she head off to this time?"

"Tokyo."

"What? Then she might get a good look at what that energy signal is." Washu pulls up screen and another map of Tokyo appears this one showing an icon with her daughter's spiky blue head on it.

"Just what is she doing zipping around like that? She's just wandering everywhere..." Washu growled.

"Maybe not," Yosho pushes a few buttons and suddenly both maps of Tokyo are super imposed into one. "there."

Washu gasps. It's easily apparent now that the two paths are moving together, the energy signal chasing after Ryoko but never quit catching up. "You're right! But what exactly are they up to? Hm..."

She pushes a few keys before the map gives a loud Beep and Ryoko's signal stops wandering and zips to a stop in a park. Suddenly Ryoko's head is joined by an icon of Ryo-Oki's and both signals stop.

"Damn! Ryo-oki's transformed back into a cabbit. Just when I was gonna tell Ryoko to investigate that signal..." Washu scowls.

"Maybe you don't have to." Yosho points to the map where the energy signal was now closing in on Ryoko. "It seems Ryoko will be investigating it shortly."

"Hm... yes. Still wish Ryo-Oki hadn't transformed... I could have gotten some video of what ever it is. How do earthlings move that fast?" She turns to Yosho.

The old man simply shrugs. "We'll have to ask Ryoko later. Lets get some lunch while we wait."

Washu sighs but nods, "Right after I set this messege to send when Ryo-Oki transforms back into a spaceship." She hits a few keys and then walks out to see what the lovely little chef had prepared.


	6. Found then Lost Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"blah blah" = talking  
 _blah blah_ = thoughts (since perspectives change I do try to make it more obvious who is thinking what but if you get confused it will follow the same rules as spoken dialogue.)

WARNING – Foul language

 

She was getting a weird feeling. Someone was following her. Ryoko knew it. _Ayeka can't be here… Who is it?_ She started walking just a bit faster and headed outside the park towards a seedy looking market.

_Meow?_ Ryo-Oki questioned silently.

_We're being followed now, let's lose them in that market._ Ryoko replied as they milled into the herd of wives and merchants. _I've got to get a look at who it is, I don't want to get caught in this city by some half assed bounty hunter wanna-be. I'll get blamed for anything they blow up._

Ryoko moved into an even more crowed alley and ducked into a tent. Finding it nearly empty she headed for the back and phased into the wall and up to the roof where she could watch the street without being seen.

It didn't go quite as she planned… She'd picked such a busy street that there was no way for her to tell which of the hundred or so heads milling down there was the person she was looking for. Still she watched the tent for anyone who might go in and then come out looking frustrated.

It only took about half a minute for a young couple to show up. They stood out anyway because of the young man's hair and outfit. Who wears THAT in the city? And what's with the silver hair and the sword? _I don't wanna be nearby when he gets arrested for carrying THAT around the city._ Even before they entered the tent Ryoko was pretty sure he was the noob bounty hunter she'd been feeling. The young woman with him seemed pretty normal, except that she was looking around in an odd fashion and once nearly looked right at her. Ryoko found that irritating.

When they approached the tent they whispered something and the male clenched his sword hilt. The female put a hand on his arm and he relaxed slightly but they still entered the tent with a posture of caution. _So they do have some idea that I'm dangerous, too bad caution didn't send them down a better career path. Still, they don't seem like much of a threat._

Ryoko smiled a bit. _It might have been fun to play around with them, but I've got to lose them and get back to shopping. My Tenchi is waiting and that spoiled brat of a princess has to have thought of something by now._

So she jumped over a few roofs and landed in an alley a few blocks over. She made her way out onto the street with a bag that now held nothing but a fat cabbit who had taken advantage of the down time on the roof to crawl into the bag and eat more than her share of the tempura.

* * *

 

As they ran out of the park it took Kagome and Inuyasha a minute to get back on the trail. The vender had safely gotten away from the greedy mob, but now they were behind.

"Kagome, throw that bag away!" Inuyasha whined. "It stinks and I can't find the trail of that woman."

Instead Kagome opened it to find a double family sized serving of fried carrot tempura.

"This is Souta's favorite. It'd be a shame to waste it especially since there is so much." Kagome focused for a second and found that the Jewel was still moving slowly but had moved to one of the markets nearby. "Anyway come on, she went this way." Kagome started a determined walk towards the maze of tents and people.

As they headed in Inuyasha lagged more and more behind.

"What's the matter?"

"Meh, it stinks in here." His face was flushed and for a minute Kagome thought he looked slightly green but he stopped and seemed to focus for a second. When he opened his eyes he seemed to be alright though so they kept moving.

Eventually they came to a tent and Inuyasha stopped. Kagome stood next to him and peered inside. It was a shop that sold dried squid. There didn't seem to be any customers.

"The trail leads in there."

"I can feel the jewel nearby" Kagome looked around, "But I can't see it."

"You could always see it before."

"I know, but now that we are so close to it, it definitely feels just a little different that it did before."

"Keh… Lets go" Inuyasha clutched his sword but released it quickly when Kagome laid a reproachful hand on his arm.

"Not in the city." Even so Kagome tensed slightly to ready herself for whatever was in the shop. Then they walked in as casually as they could.

The inside of the tent was filled with red light that filtered in through the canvas. Kagome had tried the treat a few times but she deemed it too salty for regular consumption. She was unaware that anything was amiss until she was roughly shoved from behind. Kagome regained her balance pretty fast and turning found Inuyasha passed out on the floor of the tent.

It wasn't too hard to figure out what was wrong. The summer sun had heated the air within the tent and the squid in the tent was in full fragrance. The owner of the tent came running over.

"Is everything alright?" The tall shopkeeper looked down at Inuyasha with concern. Internally Kagome sighed and tried to think of a viable lie.

"Um… He just has a bit of sun stroke. Sorry to bother you but can I have a glass of water for him?" The shop owner nodded and hurried away. Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the main walkway and sat him up in the corner.

She could feel the Jewel getting farther and farther away. Her mind was full of questions. _What is that woman? And why does she have the jewel? Inuyasha said she doesn't smell like a demon… but how was she able to move so fast before?_ _Why does the Shikon feel so different now?_

Now Kagome really wished she'd had time to get a better look at her when they came close to her in the park. Though the trail had led into this shop it was fairly obvious that the woman had found a way to escape and with Inuyasha down for the count the chase would have to wait for another day.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the shop owner came back with a tall glass of water. Thanking her Kagome smiled and the woman gave them one last glance before going back to her post behind a counter.

Kagome pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and got it wet with some of the water. Gently dabbing at his face she tried to rouse him. This gave her ample time to examine his face. During the last year she hadn't had that much time to spend in the past. Her high school studies had really taken up most of her time and she could only make it back to visit about once or twice a month.

Inuyasha still came to visit her regularly and he'd made sure that none of the boys at her school even remotely thought of her as "available". Even the stalwart Hojo-kun had been disparaged. Still their relationship had been at a near stand still since the defeat of Naraku.

Kagome sighed. Once she'd thought that with Kikyo out of the way there'd be nothing to stop her from moving past friendship. But even with the priestess fully dead and finally reburied in the past, it seemed Inuyasha's thoughts still ran to her just as often as they always had.

Sighing again she remembered how she had tried to get Inuyasha to come to her school dance. That had turned out to be a disaster. With all his refusal to even think about it she had resorted to "If you won't dance with me, Hojo will!".

The statement had inspired a very large jealousy attack with two results. Hojo though unharmed was then-after unwilling to come near the family shrine. Also Kagome ended up spending the night of the dance in the past while her friends put on a party of their own. Inuyasha sat watch the whole night in his tree and every once and a while a stubborn "keh." would echo down.

She was once again roused from her thoughts when Inuyasha began to stir. Thinking about her friend Sango's mask she tied the wet handkerchief around Inuyasha's face in the hopes it would help. _It works for smoke and miasma, why not stinky squid?_

Kagome's idea seemed to be good as Inuyasha came to and looked around. Clenching his sword he looked at her and the question in his eyes needed no vocalization.

"She got away," Kagome said looking at the door of the tent. He shifted slightly and then began to get up. Kagome pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and helped the still dizzy hanyou to his feet.

"Keh! Which way is the jewel?"

"We'll have to look for it some other day. Momma told me earlier that she needs us home before three."

"What for?" They were out of the tent by now and he was beginning to walk a little better.

"We are driving over to another shrine where my uncle Nobaiyuki and his family now live."

"Eh? So it's just some boring family trip. Skip it and we'll go hunt for the jewel."

"I can't, I already promised Momma we'd be home. Besides my cousin Tenchi will be there and I haven't seen him in years."

"This is about the Jewel Kagome, we can't just put it off."

"I sensed the Jewel wandering around for a while but then it retreated and it was heading in that direction." They had reached the park now and they were resting under a large tree. "Momma says we'll be spending the night so tomorrow we can head out from there and see what we find."

She heard a "Keh." But she saw Inuyasha give a small nod as he pulled her handkerchief off. "This was a good idea." Kagome beamed at the complement but then a thought came to her.

"How did you manage to get inside the tent without noticing the smell?" Inuyasha looked at her then turned his gaze to his sword.

"I used Tessiaga." At her look of confusion he went on, "I discovered that with Tessiaga's help I can control a little of my demonic senses… Totosai said I should have figured it out much sooner but that damn old man never says shit about important stuff unless you beat it out of him." Kagome let out a small giggle. "Tessaiga dulled my sense of smell but the reek in that damn tent was just too strong!"

Kagome nodded, it made a certain sense. Tessaiga was created to help him control his demonic blood. It protected him, and so a little thing like dulling he sense of smell when it was about to overwhelm him was within its limits.

"Keh. If we are gonna keep that promise to your mom, we'd better get a move on."  
He squatted down so she could climb on for the run home. She climbed on and they went racing across the rooftops back to the shrine.

* * *

 

Ryoko was well on her way back to her respective shrine. After she ditched that young pair of bounty hunters she wandered around for a while. She bought Ayeka the buns she promised starting another unnoticed mobbing. She walked away with a slightly cruel laugh as she remembered the roots of that little joke.

Several months ago Ayeka had discovered the food and had quite uncharacteristically made a pig of herself. Sasami never could figure out where the plate of snacks she left on the table had gone to and it was a good for a raise anytime Ryoko brought it up.

Ryoko whistled to herself as she strolled through the market looking for the perfect gift for Tenchi. Eventually, after about 30 minutes, she got bored and picked a random store. It turned out to be a store that sold wooden miniatures. As she browsed around one in particular caught her eye.

It stood not even five inches high but she knew this was perfect. The figure was that of a swordsman in the middle of a great pose. His sword held high with a steady arm and he looked like he could run right off his little wooden base. He wore his long hair and clothes that were faintly similar to some old Juraian styles especially with the strange markings on his face but unlike anything she had seen on Earth.

She tracked down the shop's grandmotherly owner and left the store while the old woman was sitting down looking at the pile of money with joy and tears on her face. Ryoko stepped out into the sun and looked for a good place to phase to the roof without being seen.

_Do you think you can transform with your shields on?_ Ryoko silently asked her partner.

_Meow~_ Ryoko took that as a yes and pulled Ryo-Oki out the bag where she'd stayed even after emptying it and then tossed the cabbit into the air.

_Mrooooow!_ As she flew Ryo-Oki expanded into a ball of light that very shortly disappeared. When she was sure the ship was ready Ryoko fazed herself onto the bridge.

_Lets head home!_

_Meow!_ was the response as the spaceship began to move.

Sitting back in her chair Ryoko watched the countryside blur they moved home. They were almost home before she noticed the message sent by Washu.

"Please watch for the source of the weird energy signal I've been tracking. It should be somewhere near you."

_I didn't have time to do that between chasing Ryo-Oki, getting away from those bounty hunters and finding a present…_ Ryoko sighed _She'll just have to live without it._

With that thought she relaxed for the rest of the ride staring at the little man. She hadn't noticed before but the man had silver hair. _Odd, it reminds me of that bounty hunter_ , she mused but then pushed that thought away to focus on how happy Tenchi would be when he saw it.


	7. Ayeka's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"blah blah" = talking  
blah blah= thoughts (since perspectives change I do try to make it more obvious who is thinking what but if you get confused it will follow the same rules as spoken dialogue.)

 

Ayeka had been in her room all morning. The few times Sasami had checked on her she was sure her sister had been crying. Oh Boy… I wonder what they fought about this time…The short girl had learned to leave her older sister alone after one of those fights with Ryoko that seemed to be nearly a routine lately. But it bothered her that Ayeka had been crying.

As she worked on what would be dinner Sasami sighed. Tonight was going to be a busy occasion and it was supposed to be a fun thing having the Higurashi family over from their Tokyo shrine. She stirred a pan of sauce and tried to think of someway to cheer up her sister.

There really wasn't anything to do until she figured out what the problem was… and that meant leaving the kitchen… Most everything was at a point were she could leave it for a while. Nothing that should be a problem except that she usually ended up having helpers come by that added things to her dishes. Last time she left the kitchen while there was a meal in the kitchen her miso ended up as popsicles and the fried fish they were supposed to have with breakfast was peppered black. Not surprisingly no one admitted to the near disaster.

She really didn't have a choice though since things just wouldn't be right if Ayeka didn't come down and have fun with everyone. Sighing one last time she hung up her apron and peeked around the living room. Mihoshi was there watching some weird comedy show. She snuck past hoping not to arouse the attention of the blonde. Sasami loved her with all her heart but that cake this morning had been all the disaster she could take today.

After successfully slipping past Mihoshi Sasami next had to get past Washu's lab. Sasami eyed the door warily. This meal absolutely could not get turned into a science experiment. As she reached the top of the stairs she let out her breath and walked to the room she shared with her sister.

"Ayeka?" She opened the door to find the room empty but hearing a muffed sigh of frustration from the balcony she moved across the room to stand where she could see out the glass door. "Ayeka?" She repeated.

A clothed mound of grieving princess gave a muffed reply that was lost somewhere between her long purple hair and the soggy pillow.  
Sasami was very concerned at this point. She was used to the somewhat high-strung demeanor of her older sister but usually it just ranged from haughty to arrogant and sometimes mopey. Ayeka was, to say the least, a wreck. Oh boy… this really doesn't look like a run of the mill fight

"Ayeka, what's wrong?" Sasami moved close enough to catch what could have been whimpered reply. "What?" Ayeka lifted her face and gave her sister a look at the most pitiable pouting face, red with tears and damaged pride.

After a second the older princess took a deep breath and seemed to collect herself.

"I lost a fight with Ryoko…" She stopped to take another long breath. "She took all the money I've been saving and she's gone to buy Tenchi a present." Tears were falling down Ayeka's already tear-burned cheeks. "He's sure to pick her now and I'll have to leave forever." A big sob erupted that hereto Sasami would have never thought could come from her sister and the pitiable older Princess of Jurai buried her head back into the well abused futon pillow.

Sasami moved to give her sister a hug and saw that there places in her hair that needed combed back into place so she pulled a small round comb out of a pocket and started on the job. After about ten minutes Ayeka looked up and out across the lake.

"I just don't what I'd do if that happened Sasami" There were still tears trickling down her face, "As much as there are times when I really miss Jurai, I love Earth and I love Lord Tenchi. What am I going to do? With no money I can't buy him anything at all, I can't compete with whatever Ryoko brings in from the City."

It was Sasami's turn to take a deep breath, the sight of her sister in such distress almost brought the sweet girl to tears herself but she had to be strong so she could help Ayeka.

"Where did you get all the money Ryoko stole?"

"I sold some of my calligraphy practice to a merchant who lives closer to town. Lord Tenchi's father suggested it after he saw them. I suppose it looks a lot like some of the artwork on this planet." For the first time Sasami saw a hit of a small smile on Ayeka's face.

"I've been selling him twenty small sheets a week for about a year. He pays me ten thousand yen each. I had more than ten million yen in that purse and Ryoko took it all." The smile had faded and Ayeka let out a sigh. "I was hoping to use that money to buy everyone some Startica presents but now I'll have to start over."

"Why don't you just give everyone a calligraphy painting? Tenchi too." Sasami looked hopefully at her sister waiting to see if the most obvious answer would mollify her.

And it did. Ayeka's eyes lit up and there was most definitely a smile trying to bloom on that face. "I can do that can't I? And it'll be ten times better than Ryoko's present because I made it… I didn't just buy it." Ayeka dove into the room and started pulling all her ink supplies out of the closet.

Sasami beamed a great big smile at her now busily working sister then made her way back down the stairs. She made it all the way to the living room before she remembered that her dinner had been in danger of interference for nearly twenty minutes.

She raced the rest of the way back to find everything as it should be except that Tenchi's grandpa was standing there at the doorway with a rolled up newspaper looking for all the world like her guardian angel. As he saw her he gave her a big goofy grin.

"I told them the kitchen was closed today. I'll just be getting out of your way now Sasami." Sasami hugged him on her way past and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.


	8. The Two Shrines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

Warnings: Foul Language.

"Blah"- Talking

 _Blah_ – Thoughts of various characters.

 

Hitsuko knew there was something off when she walked outside and noticed her daughter's enormous yellow back laying on the ground next to the well house. A history textbook was falling out of it and a package of instant noodles threatened to follow. Bending to pick up the pack she recalled that Kagome was supposed to go back to the feudal era to do some research for her history final.

 _I hope she remembers to come back this afternoon. I know she is really looking forward to seeing Tenchi again and I bet Ni-san has gotten fat!_ She smiled at the thought of seeing her older brother again after so long. Lost in memories she didn't hear the bus below the shrine drive away and so was surprised when Souta appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Momma." Started looked up to see the young man standing in his first year middle school uniform.

"Oh, Souta. How was cram school today?"

"Well, Hiro cussed again where the sensei could hear and got a week's detention." Souta sighed, that was sure to get his friend at least 3 weeks of being grounded at home. There went the trip to the skate park next weekend. "I got my test back from last week's pop math quiz today." He dug this out and handed it over while he continued. "I tried really hard, but I only managed to get ninety percent."

Seeing her son look slightly crestfallen and sensing he might think she was disappointed, Hitsuko slid her arms around him.

"I know you did your best. Keep working hard, and I'm sure next time you will do better." Souta looked up at her.

"You aren't angry Momma?" Hitsuko smiled down at her son, who was wearing such a cute and serious expression at that moment.

"Not at all. How could I be angry at you for your best efforts? I'm so proud of you baby." Hitsuko tightened her embrace.

"Moomma! I'm in middle school now. I'm not a baby any more!" Souta started attempting to get out of the impenetrable mom-hug, failing of course. Hitsuko's smile got even bigger.

"You'll always be my baby honey, you and your sister both."

"Mooomma~!." Souta whined started struggling in earnest. Hitsuko chuckled at her son's antics and giving him a kiss on the check she slowly let him go.

"I need you to finish your homework early today. We are spending the night over at your uncle's shrine. You get to meet him and your cousin Tenchi."

"Tenchi?"

"Yes, you've never met him before. He's just a little older than Kagome, I hear he's gotten into kendo." Souta's face lit up.

"Really? Wow, so cool!"

"Yes, now go in and finish your homework. I need to go out really fast and pick up a house gift for them."

"Okay Momma!" Souta hiked up his backpack and sprinted into the house. With her amused smile locked in place Hitsuko followed him to place the giant yellow backpack inside the entryway and then went about her errand.

* * *

"Tenchi my love, I'm Home!" Ryoko's bellow rang through the house, which was surprisingly empty. Not a ditz nor a princess in sight. "Tenchi?" She jumped and fazed through the ceiling into his room. "Teeenchi." It was empty. Ryoko pouted and fazed down to land on the couch.

"Oh Ryoko, you're home. Is Ryo-Oki here too?" Sasami stood in the doorway leading off to her realm of pots and pans.

"Yeah. She ate too much carrot tempura earlier and wandered off to take a nap in the shade. Have you seen Tenchi?"

"Oh, the poor thing. Tenchi has been out training with his grandpa all day."

"I see," Ryoko purred until a thought came to her. "It's too quite here, where is everybody? Your sister's not with Tenchi is she!"

"Ayeka? No, she's out practicing her calligraphy. Mihoshi got a call from her boss. She had to go out in space for a few days and I haven't seen Washu all day."

"Ah, perfect! Here!" Ryoko handed her a moderately heavy bag. "I picked these up today. You can work them in with dinner tonight!" She sang a song to herself as happily fluttered off to find Tenchi.

Sasami stood watching her through the window for a moment as the pirate quickly disappeared from her view. _I wonder what Ryoko brought back_. She wondered as she went back to the kitchen and set the bag on the counter. She opened the bag carefully to avoid spilling whatever the contents were. _Pork buns?_ Tilting her head to one side in confusion the small Juraian princess mentally shrugged and went back to overseeing the feast she had planned for that night.

* * *

She found Tenchi and the old man easily enough. They usually trained on the side of the mountain closest to the lake. Tenchi had been improving and was now able to moderately hold his own against the old Juraian prince. Usually... when there wasn't a demonic space pirate latched onto his back.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko called, as she fazed into existence already her hands where wandering close to some places that made Tenchi VERY uncomfortable.

"Gah!" Instantly Tenchi's stance and concentration were broken. Yosho, seeing a not so rare opportunity, struck with his practice sword landing a perfect hit that sent Tenchi to his knees and his sword crashing into the bushes. Tenchi clutched his hand and with a certain demoness stick firmly latched tried to recover his sword.

"Ryoko, Can you get off me already!" Tenchi having recovered his sword was setting up to continue the match. Yosho however, shook his head and Tenchi sighed. _Damn and I nearly won today..._

"Tenchi, you need to work on your meditation. Your concentration skills are still lacking."

"Grandpa..."

"Enough, we have company coming today. It's time to clean up and get ready." Tenchi, remembering who was coming instantly perked up.

"That's right! Kagome is coming." Now with a big grin, he rushed to clean up the training grounds and was well on his way to the house before Ryoko could ask the question that burned in her mind.

Turning she came face to face with her old nemesis. "Oy, old man! Who the fuck is Kagome!" Sensing a chance for mischief Yosho simply smiled and replied.

"She's a very dear friend of Tenchi's. She used to play with Tenchi all the time when he was a kid. Kagome and her family are coming to visit tonight." Hearing this Ryoko's brain had a meltdown. Shocked she sat down in the grass as the elderly Juraian prince walked off to the house.

* * *

It was shortly before three that afternoon when Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the Higurashi shrine. They were sore, tired and slightly disheartened at losing track of the woman who for some reason had the Jewel. Kagome went upstairs to change her clothes while Inuyasha stayed downstairs and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on...

"Inuyasha?" The call came from the kitchen. "Is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen with a short apron and a plate of sliced apples. "Oh, it is you. I'm glad you both made it back in time."

"Keh." Was the response from the living room. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the couch watching some ridiculous cartoon about food that came alive and battled.

"We are going out to visit some family tonight. I wanted to let you know that you are invited to come with us." She set the plate of fruit on the table and then wiped her hands on her apron.

"Keh, and why would I want to do that?"

"Kagome would like it if you came," An ear twitched, otherwise no movement acknowledged the hanyou wasn't some life sized doll. "I also thought you'd have a particular interest ingoing."

Another twitch.

"There is a legend about a huge battle that took place there 500 years ago. A prince fought with a murderous demon. The prince was supposed to have won and sealed the demon with a mystic power."

"Keh, sounds bogus..."

"I thought so too at first but my brother Nobaiyuki swears it's true and that the demon is still there." Hitsuko let the baited hook dangle for a few moments before she continued. "However if you don't want to go, I know Kagome has been wanting to look for that demon ever since she was little." Letting a dramatic pause go by she set what she knew would be the last cast out "I'm sure she's strong enough now to deal with it on her own, she fought Naraku and lived right?" And she calmly walked back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stayed motionless on the couch. _Kagome... fight a demon... without me?_ He almost laughed, but then considered what might happen if the legend were true. This was after all the first time that a clue to the whereabouts of demon in Kagome's time had come up. What if she did seek out the demon. She already had a history of freeing demons from spells. Namely him... How strong was this demon supposed to be? Could she fight it on her own? What if she couldn't? What if she got hurt? He couldn't let that happen. He made up his mind before the spaghetti monster had a chance to do his drop kick on the custard bread.

"I'm going." Hitsuko heard him from the kitchen and smiled.

* * *

She was still in the same spot when Ayeka found her there an hour later. Ayeka stomped up to her.

"There you are you Thief!"

"..."

"I want my purse back." Ryoko handed it over without a word. Feeling the greatly diminished weight Ayeka began to flip her lid. "Ryoko, what happened to all my money! There was more than 10 million yen in here, now there's barely five! What did you buy, a melon field?"

Ryoko shrugged.

"Well I don't care! I have the best gift for Lord Tenchi anyway!"

Ryoko shrugged.

"Not that I care but what on earth is wrong with you?" Ayeka stood with hands on hips over Ryoko as she looked up at the princess with dark eyes.

"She's coming, and she'll take Tenchi away." The demoness's shoulder's slumped.

"What! Who?" Ryoko mumbled something incoherent. "I don't have time for this, I came out here to get my purse back and to pass on the message that we are expecting guests soon and Lord Tenchi's father wants to talk to all of us before they get here."

Ryoko just shrugged again causing Ayeka to lose her patience and start back to the house dragging the unfighting she-demon along behind her.


	9. On Our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy
> 
> A/N – Oh geez, I just learned that this fanfic shares it's name not only with a Twilight fanfic, but also one for Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter and CSI too. _ Is it too late after two years to change the name? As Inuyasha would say "Keh..." I guess I'm not the only one who still reads the classics.

"blah" - Talking

_blah –_ Thoughts

Warnings – Foul language

 

Shortly after Mrs. Higurashi had nicely roped Inuyasha into going along with them Souta came running downstairs.

"Be careful when you run in the house." Came the call from the kitchen as Mrs. Higurashi. Souta slowed down minutely as he ran over to where Inuyasha was still watching TV.

"Yes Momma! Inuyasha! Guess what! We are going to meet Tenchi!"

"Keh."

"I wonder if he'll teach me kendo! It's gonna be so cool!"

"Keh."

"Hey, Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"If you and Tenchi fought who do you think would win?" Finally the bored hanyou showed a little life.

"Keh. Me of course. No human with a wooden sword is going to beat me and my Tessaiga."

"Inuyasha, you better not even THINK about using Tessaiga on Tenchi." Kagome walked up behind the couch giving him a scolding look.

"Keh... I wouldn't even need it. I only need my claws for a human kid."

"Inuyasha... " Looking at Kagome's twitching eyebrow and familiar stiff posture the slightly wiser hanyou added.

"Keh, fine. Whatever."

He had actually been getting along better with Kagome. There hadn't been a sit in months as he'd finally started noticing the "Kagome wants to sit me into a hanyou shaped crater" warning signs. Things had been more peaceful since Naraku's defeat.

She was finally able to catch up on her school studies which made her a lot less bitchy so he took that to be a good thing. Also there was no jewel, so they weren't constantly being attacked by demons when she traveled back to his time. They spent most of their time back in the feudal era traveling around leisurely. They visited a lot of their old friends and occasionally helped out villages that were being attacked by demons.

Recently Kagome had even got into an advanced history class. Using the knowledge she had gained from their time frantic journeys chasing jewel shards and Naraku, she had been excelling in the area and was currently working on something she called a "final". She tried to explain it to him, something similar to a test... but more important. But it wasn't like her "tests" at all. Where she had been hunched over books day and night for these "tests", crabby and grating on his patience while they hunted the jewel, now they traveled around. They talked to people in the villages about local legends, deities and landmarks. Once they had spent a whole week in a village just so Kagome could help take care of an old man who was supposedly the only one with knowledge about a certain statue in the center of town. Whatever it was it meant she needed to spend more time in the past and thus with him.

Kagome gave him one last warning look and then strode into the kitchen.

"Momma, I'm ready." Mrs. Higurashi turned around and appraised her daughter's outfit quickly.

"You look wonderful. Just let me finish making a cold dinner for your Ji-chan and then we'll be going."

"It's Ji-chan coming?"

"He has a meeting with some other local priests early tomorrow morning so he can't go."

Thinking about it Kagome decided that it was all for the best. Locking Inuyasha in the car for two and a half hours was going to be hard enough, if they added her Ji-chan to that... Kagome cringed. _Yeah... maybe it's better this way._

* * *

"As most of you know by now, we have some company coming over tonight."

Nobaiyuki addressed the gathered girls. Ryoko sat unresponsive where Ayeka had dropped her on the couch.

"That being said they are purely earthlings, and they don't know about life beyond this planet. Besides there being a law against others finding out, I'd like to ask each of you personally not to go making yourselves stand out as non natives."

Most the girls nodded.

"Ayeka, can I ask you to talk to your guardians, they can't be moving about or talking. Also if you could hide the off world objects in your room that might be out. Oh and we will need to hide the fact that you and Sasami are princesses." Ayeka and Sasami nodded in agreement.

"Miss Washu, I need you to make the bathroom look normal again. And please don't let, or take, any of them into your lab."

"But, but, the experiments! The potential data!"

"Surely you can get all the data you need with scans from the devices I know you have installed all over the house." Washu managed not to look guilty in the least.

"But that doesn't give me a full spectral energy analysis."

"Miss Washu, as earthlings I don't think they are going to have that much energy." Washu, disappointed, began to pout – as well as think of ways to get what she wanted.

"Oh and Washu, we need to keep Ryo-Oki out of sight for tonight."

Nobaiyuki turned to the sullen Ryoko. "Lastly, Ryoko. Please don't fly, faze through walls, make demons, energy swords, or explosions." Ryoko was spaced out looking out the window.

"Ryoko?"

"Hmm?"

"No demon stuff while the guests are here." Ryoko didn't respond. Nobaiyuki sighed.

"Alright then everyone, they should be here in about an hour. Let's get everything ready." As Nobaiyuki dismissed them, the room quickly emptied. Soon the only occupant was still sullenly sitting on the couch, spacing out the window.

* * *

"Hey Tenchi," Nobaiyuki tracked down his son as he came out of the bath. "I don't want to mind your business, but did you have a fight with Ryoko?"

"Oh hi Dad. No, is she making trouble again?" Tenchi sighed.

"Actually no, she just seems out of it."

"She was fine earlier, I'm sure she'll perk up once it's dinner time." Tenchi shrugged and looked out a window towards the road coming in.

"Hmm. It's been a while since we've seen them hasn't it Tenchi?"

"Yeah, it's been almost ten years." Tenchi looked down a little sadly, "Since Mom and Uncle died in the same year."

"They both would be proud of you Tenchi." Nobaiyuki clapped his son on the shoulder. "And I know my little sister is too."

"Thanks Dad." Tenchi gave a small smile, "I can't wait to see Kagome again."

"Heh, my son, the ladies' man." Nobaiyuki awkwardly hugged his son. "I'm so proud!"

"Dad, she's my cousin! Don't even joke about that." Tenchi pushed him off.

"Ahaha! Just teasing you son. But you know Hitsuko says she's grown into a stunning young woman."

"Oh geez, don't let Ayeka or Ryoko hear you. I don't want the house blown up."

* * *

A silver Honda ran down the rural roads with a hanyou standing through the moonroof. His matching silver hair streamed out behind him in a blur as the car passed fields of vegetables. Kagome had sighed and given up keeping him from doing it as soon as they passed the last big town. All her arguments were based on "What if someone sees you?" but out here in the middle of the countryside, who was going to see? So she let him have his fun.

SPLAT!

"OW, What the fuck was that?"

The hanyou ducked inside, and Kagome could see what looked like a very large and juicy insect splattered all over his face. Struggling over whether to giggle or gag she pulled out some napkins and handed them to him.

"Ew," Souta spoke up from the front seat, "Momma, Inuyasha has bug guts all over his face." Mrs. Higurashi glanced back at them through the rear view mirror.

"Aw, I forgot to warn you. They are pretty big out here this time of year. Maybe you should stay inside the car dear."

"Keh, damn bugs."

Another one hit the windshield and was eviscerated. They were on their way.

 

 


	10. Collision of Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"Blah" - Talking

 _Blah –_ Thoughts

Warnings – Foul language, Action!

 

 _We are almost there._ Kagome had started a mantra in her head. _We are almost there. We are almost there. We are almost there._ This gave Kagome a sense of center, balance, and a recovering patience from the last time she had heard...

"Keh, this is Boring! Are we there yet!" ...that. For the last hour, starting approximately 10 minutes after getting a bug facial, a certain hanyou had been asking this same question EVERY FIVE MINUTES. She was trying so hard not to yell at him. She wanted to be in a good mood when they got to her Uncle's place. It was obviously not a good idea to give in and have a huge vocal fight 3 minutes out while still in the small rental car. Obvious... but not easy to resist.

"Sorry Inuyasha, not yet, but almost." Kagome's mother however didn't seem to be fazed at all by the whining.

"It's been almost for the last two hours..."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. _And you made it seem like six..._ She had tried to divert his attention with the long cold bag of tempura. She gave Souta his share first, set a small amount aside for herself later, and then handed the rest to Inuyasha. Despite his earlier comments, he had eaten the rest of the contents by himself. That had helped, for about ten minutes, and then the oh so cliché question had been brought into action once again. Kagome tried her hardest to bear with it. _We are almost there. We are almost there. We are almost …._

Suddenly there were two small lights . Higurashi swerved to miss hitting what looked very much like a small grey bunny in the middle of the country road. They came to an abrupt stop on the wrong side of the road and there was a shocked silence .

"Sorry kids, is everyone alright?" Mrs. Higurashi turned and looked to make sure everyone was still in one piece.

"Momma, that was scary!" Souta held the large book he'd been reading to the top of his head.

"We're alright back here Momma." Kagome turned to look out the back window. "Was that a rabbit?"

"I dunno Dear. Here take a flashlight and look around. I need a breather before we drive on." Mrs. Higurashi handed them the old red flashlight out of the glove box.

"Alright, come on Inuyasha. Let's make sure we didn't hit the poor thing." Kagome pulled him out of the car.

"About time I get out of this thing..." He climb out after her.

Together they walked around the back of the car. Inuyasha's red ski jacket reflected brightly in the car's parking lights as they traveled back to where the car had made the wild veer. Beside the road they found nothing. No bunny. Kagome let out a breath.

"Keh, nothing..."

"I'm glad, I was afraid we might have hurt the poor thing."

"At least I got to get out of that car..." Inuyasha said with an exaggerated stretch. Looking up he noticed the sky. "Hey, it almost looks normal up there."

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up to see a big bright sky, full of the milky way. "Wow. It does remind me a lot of what it looks like in the Feudal Era. I forgot the sky was so pretty here at night."

They spent a few minutes watching the stars. It was almost romantic, but then something started moving in the bushes by the road.

"What's that?"Kagome moved a little closer to Inuyasha. He moved between her and the road side and got into his crouching fighting stance. The noise came closer until out of the bush came a small gray nose, followed by two yellow eyes and a set of long rabbit-like ears. Kagome instantly let down her guard and knelt down.

"Aw. It's so Cute!. Come here little bunny..." Inuyasha growled and the head poked back into the bush.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you do that? Can't you see it's just a rabbit?" he didn't drop his stance but kept looking into the bushes while he talked.

"That's not a rabbit Kagome. It's one of the scents we found earlier today! You know the ones that have the Jewel. "

"But it's so small, it couldn't hurt anything. Besides, I don't feel the Jewel anywhere around here."

"It could still be dangerous. What if it's something like Naraku and can change it's shape." A small nose poked out of the bush again.

"Meow?"

"Aw..." Kagome knelt back down and held out her hand. It hopped into the dim light. Kagome could see it was dark grey with white on the paws and ear tips. There was also a bell on a collar.

"What are you doing?... I'm telling you that it's dangerous. What kind of rabbit goes 'Meow?' Kagome?"

"Here, bunny bunny. I don't know Inuyasha but look it has a collar, it's a pet. I really don't think it's dangerous. Does it smell like a demon?"

"Well no... All I can tell is that it's one of the scents from earlier. I've never smelled anything similar to it."

"It really doesn't look like it's dangerous, Inuyasha."

"Keh! Famous last words from the Miko who beat Naraku."

"Oh grow up..." Kagome stood up and stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly She had a very disquieting feeling and she knew they had very little time.

"Inuyasha, I feel the Jewel. It's coming right at us!"

"See I told you it was a trap! Stay behind me."

The rabbit-like creature had been sitting on it hind legs looking, for all the world, cute and harmless. Now it stood on all four legs, stiff with it's back arched and all the fur appeared to stand on end. Inuyasha growled in warning at it keeping himself between it and Kagome.

He had yet to draw the Tessaiga. He had insisted he bring it much to Kagome's complaint. Now she felt decidedly the other way about having him armed.

'What's going on Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called "Are you ready to get moving?"

"Momma, something's coming! Stay in the car! Souta you too!"

"What! If it's dangerous you both get in here and we'll drive away."

"We can't Momma. It's too fast, and it has the jewel!" Kagome put as much determination into her voice as possible. "We can't run." She sorely missed having her bow, but she could still help Inuyasha fight. She just had to see the jewel and lead Inuyasha to it. She had turned her eyes back to the rabbit-like creature went it hissed and ran off into the night like a pack of dogs was after it.

"Inuyasha, It's almost here!" She stiffened and prepared herself. "it's coming from that way." She pointed up the road.

"Keh," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Finally, I get to meet this thing face to face."

Heart beats pounded on the eerily silent mountain. Inuyasha had drawn and transformed his sword.

"Just be careful, we have to protect Momma and Souta too."

"Yeah yeah, lets see what the hell this thing is."

"It's here..." And with those words a shadow appeared on the road before them. The shadow had angry, red glowing eyes... and the figure of the woman from earlier today emerged. As she flew towards them a red beam materialized from her hands and she bought it down as if it were a sword, right at Kagome.

"Move Kagome!" Inuyasha pushed her own of the way of the attack and blocked it on his sword. The two swords crackled as they connected. Their energies clashed and gave off impressive sparks in the night. Inuyasha gave a great push and sent her backwards.

"Kagome! YOU WILL DIE!" The angry shadow shouted at them as she landed and jumped into another attack.

"What the hell? You know her?" Inuyasha blocked the next swing and again repelled it. Kagome shook her head.

"I haven't seen her before today." While she was speaking she tried to back off from the fight but that woman kept aiming only for her.

"Then why the fuck is she so determined to kill you?" He made the woman's sword slide off the edge of his Tessaiga. This served the purpose of throwing off her balance which Inuyasha took advantage of to pull back a fist and throw a devastating left hook.

"Ahg." The woman hit the road and slid across it. She groaned.

"Keh, pretty good fight... Oi, Kagome, where's the jewel?" Kagome sweat dropped, in the excitement of the fight she had forgotten to look. Focusing on the woman she tried to locate the shikon.

"It's on her wrist! It's the same hand as she was using to make that red sword."

"Alright. Time to claim a jewel..." As he approached the woman sat up and her hands started glowing.

"Damn you. Is it not enough you bewitched Tenchi, will you not even fight your own battles? Coward!"

As she finished shouting the glow around her hands condensed and she threw it at Inuyasha. He did the smart thing and dodged it but as soon as it hit the ground it exploded.

"Arg! What the fuck!" As Inuyasha dodged the woman advanced on Kagome again with her sword out.

"Listen what are you talking about? I would never hurt Tenchi." Kagome pleaded with the woman trying to keep some distance. Unfortunately the woman was not giving her any space.

"Liar, you will die!" Kagome shielded herself the best she could with her bare arms as the woman slashed down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was running towards her but couldn't get to her in time. Kagome closed her eyes... _Please let it be fast._


	11. Run Run Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"Blah" - Talking

 _Blah –_ Thoughts

Warnings – Foul language, Action!

 

Last time on These Days of Our Lies- I mean Tomorrow is Another Day -

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt Tenchi." Kagome pleaded with the woman trying to keep some distance. Unfortunately the woman was not giving her any space.

"Liar, you will die!" Kagome shielded herself the best she could with her bare arms as the woman slashed down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was running towards her but couldn't get to her in time. Kagome closed her eyes... _Please let it be fast._

* * *

 

The forest was still. Eerily still and as those who have lived in or near a mountain forest will tell you, a silent forest is one you have to watch out for.

However this stillness did not last. Something was moving in the early mountain night. It raced through the forest, shades of gray blurring as four fleet feet beat across the forest floor.

Ryo-Oki ran.

She was a gray lightning bolt dodging through the dimly lit trees. It was not far to the house as the cabbit runs. She didn't have follow the long and wandering mountain road and very soon the house lights were in view. As she reached the door and fazed through it she let out the loudest distress call she could and ran to where she could smell Tenchi.

 

* * *

 

Today she was going to get her answers. Washu grinned. Months ago she had detected an energy signal in Tokyo captured her attention.

Energy signals originating from "holy" objects that were in the care taking of shrines was not uncommon. Many of these objects were of off world origin, common items abandoned by visitors to the planet long ago. There were necklaces, hairpins, shrouds, masks, and even some battered swords had been left behind, a testament to a time when tourists had been allowed on Earth.

Now what captivated her was that, unlike many of the so called "holy relics", this object held REAL power. A power that was very reminiscent of the impossible. This was not some shabby tourist toss off left on a backwater planet to be worshiped by ignorant locals. Just What it was had alluded her, making it an even better candidate for the scientist's obsession.

Another thing that held her attention about it was that unlike pretty much every other shrine treasure this one did not stay in one exact location with a constant signal. It moved around. Quiet often it had even disappeared altogether for days. Times when it did so defied all her ability to detect it and being the Universe's Greatest Scientist she longed to discover the truth behind it.

But today she was going to get her answers! She had worked so hard to get information on that shrine. She had discovered that like many shrines it had been passed down a long line of caretakers, and housed many potentially powerful items. However she had been very surprised earlier when Yosho had revealed he knew exactly who owned that object, and they were his family members.

He had been watching that signal with her and neglected to mention it. It did make some sense though. Who better to own a truly powerful object than a niece of the crown prince of Jurai. It could be perhaps even something HE gave her. She was a little miffed thinking that if that were the case the sneaky prince could have told her what that object was months ago. But, she mused, she'd have to forgive him even if that was true since he had invited them here for her to get a good look at and they had, in fact, brought whatever was the source of the disturbing signal with them.

And there was still the tricky part. She would have to find some way to relieve them of it without upsetting them too much. While Yosho might believe it was safe to leave it with them, it was obviously, just by the amount of power, a very dangerous item.

She was in the middle of this wheel of thought when she noticed that Ryo-Oki had moved out to cross paths with the incoming signal. Washu frowned. _That's not right... We decided to try and pull off a normal dinner, and, in her plan, to include object extraction_ , _for as long as possible. They can't see her yet._

She was about to get up and try to catch the cabbit when she saw Ryoko's energy signal move to follow. _Good girl Ryoko._ Ryoko's dot quickly closed on Ryo-Oki's signal which then headed back towards the house.

Ryoko though it appeared was going to stay and lead them in. It seemed alright till she remembered that the family was coming in by car and the signals were currently moving through the heavily wooded side of the forest.

Then she noticed Ryoko's energy signal had powered up. She was in battle mode.

 _"_ What on Earth? _"_

She jumped off her floating cushion to lean into the display hoping for an answer.

Then even though the wall and the dimensional barrier connected her door she heard the emotion filled cry.

Ryo-Oki was back. Something was clearly wrong and she had a small idea what. Her screen blinked into nothing as she ran out at full speed.

 

* * *

 

He was helping Ayeka set the expanded table in the dining room. They had found the insert after a long hunt in an outbuilding his grandfather used for storage. With it they would be able to seat all of the eleven people who were eating tonight. They had even managed to find an extra set of dishes which made Sasami happy.

Tenchi had put his father's words out of his mind while he was busy digging through the boxes of old shrine cleaning tools, Christmas decorations, and toys from when he used to visit this place as a small child. They did not come back to him as the busy house was rocked by a cabbit in full volume.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOW! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Quickly he set down the rest of the dishes and walked in the direction of the calls. Ayeka followed suit but the originator found them first and jumped at Tenchi. He easily caught her but she continued to let out loud cries.

"MEEEOOOOW! MEEEEOOOOOOW! MEEEOOOOOW!"

"Ryo-Oki? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tenchi asked as her looked her over. She was covered in dirt, and bits of leaves and small sticks had tangled in the long fur around her ears and tail. There was no blood that he could see but she was obviously upset and trying to tell him something.

"MEEEOOOOW! MEEOOOW! MEEOOOW!"

"What's wrong with her Lord Tenchi?"

"I don't know. We better go get Washu."

"MEEEEOOOOOW!" Ryo-Oki hopped down and ran for the door to the lab only to have it open on it's own and the pink haired scientist rush out.

"Washu!" Tenchi had followed the cabbit to the door beneath the stairs.

"We gotta move it Tenchi! Ryoko's intercepted your family and gone into battle mode." She picks up her distraught cabbit who continues to cry as Washu, Tenchi and Ayeka charge out the door.

"What? Why?" They ran down a slightly beat path following Washu in a mad dash through the woods.

"I dunno. She's completely closed the mind link I usually have with her."

"Lord Tenchi. She has been acting strange since this afternoon." Suddenly Tenchi remembered what his father had said.

"What kind of strange?"

"I'm not really sure, she mumbled something about someone coming to take you away but I couldn't understand it."

''Dad said she was out of it... Damn! I hope Kagome and my aunt are okay..."

There was an explosion ahead and they stopped talking to run faster. They ran through the forest and quickly approached the edge where it would meet the road. Suddenly they heard someone scream.

"Kagome!"

And through the remaining trees there was a bright light suddenly ahead.

"Kagome!" Tenchi covered the remaining yards easily. _Please be okay!_

* * *

She expected to feel pain. The odd woman's sword had sent sparks down the Tessaiga so she reasoned that it should feel like a hot slash cleaving through her. Instead she had a rising feeling of hot pins and needles that started in her abdomen and quickly expanded to engulf her whole body. This feeling, strange as it was, did not hurt.

She expected to hear Inuyasha screaming her name and to hear her own screams of pain. Maybe to hear the woman taunting her as her life faded. Instead she heard the vast roaring of her blood pounding, her heartbeat like a shotgun punctuating the deafening crash ringing in her ears.

She expected to see a white light, the mysterious tunnel to the afterlife. She knew it was not in Shinto to believe that she would go to heaven, that she would see her father or her aunt again. She still wanted to believe in the idea she gleaned from western media though and so she wasn't surprised.

She did see a light.

But...

...it was a pink light.

 _I must still have my eyes closed_. With all the effort she could she willed her eyes to open and immediately had to close them again. Taking time to try and let her eyes adjust to the blinding light on the other side of her eye lids, she slowly cracked one eye then the other.

The light was indeed pink and very bright. At first it enveloped everything. The world was nothing but pink. But soon shadows appeared against the pink. First to come into view were her arms, still crossed and held to block the incoming blow from the woman's sword. Then clearing came into view but it was stained pink. The woman's sword, seemed to be locked against the pink light that Kagome now recognized as her priestess powers. _A barrier? But I never was able to do that before...Kaede tried so hard to teach me._ Never-the-less the woman seemed to be struggling against an enormous pressure as pink sparks met red sparks across Kagome's barrier.

Kagome, not quite sure how she had brought it about, was wary of moving. What if she canceled it out by accident. She was also unsure of how long the barrier would last. Hopefully long enough for Inuyasha to come and help her. Then she remembered... _Wait. Inuyasha can't get near my powers! I might purify him without meaning to!_ Hastily she looked around expecting to see him still rushing towards her, but found him lying still some distance across the clearing. _Inuyasha! No!_

Suddenly the barrier very rapidly expanded outwards before evaporating. The woman was thrown off and across the clearing. Kagome saw through her rapidly falling eyelids that she was caught by another person.

Her knees buckled and she prepared the be acquainted with the torn up ground. For the second time that day she was surprised when it didn't hurt like it should. Vaguely she thought she heard her name being called. Desperately she opened her eyes to find a pair of very familiar brown ones staring back at her. Before she could remember who they belonged to the world went dark and she felt everything else fall away in blankness.

As Tenchi rushed past the last tree the light in the clearing exploded again. Before he was completely blinded he was able to see his cousin consumed in the middle of it and Ryoko being blown their way. He felt someone move past him and he assumed either Ayeka or Washu had moved to catch her. He would have done it himself but his whole attention was on Kagome, considering that bright light was just about ALL he could see.

In an instant the intense light faded and though mostly blinded he was able to make out Kagome's sinking form and he rushed over to catch her.

"Kagome!" She opened her eyes but then they closed again as all the strength in her body seemed to leave and she slumped limply in his arms.

"Kagome!"


	12. A Very Vulgar introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"Blah" - Talking

 _Blah –_ Thoughts

Warnings – Lots of Very Foul language – Inuyasha's got a bad potty mouth. Tsk, tsk.

 

As the blast of pink light burst from the clearing they were rushing into Washu, Greatest Scientist in the Universe, was already recalculating everything she had planned for their guests.

_Even I could have never guessed that there was something THIS powerful here on Earth. How can it be possible that it reminds of me of..._

She didn't have long to think as the pink orb of light encompassing the space suddenly expanded. Through the blinding light she saw Ryoko's form flying towards her and moved to catch her daughter. There was a small shock-wave of energy as the field of energy completely dissipated.

_Damn that's a lot of power... What is this and how is a human capable of controlling it?_

As she turned from plucking Ryoko out of the air to concentrate on the origin of the massive force Washu saw that it was a girl and she had collapsed into Tenchi's arms. The boy was gently trying to rouse her but didn't seem to be having any luck. She looked around the clearing to see Ayeka standing at the edge looking slightly shell shocked. Whether it was due to the display of power or seeing Tenchi holding another woman Washu didn't know. Maybe it was both?

The next thing she noticed was the amount of damage to the clearing. Some of it was obviously Ryoko's doing, there were softly smoking craters all around. The force field had cleared a nice circle of the area but neither explained the trenches that had been torn up. As she surveyed the damage she noticed a body through the trees at the far edge of the clearing that had started to stir.

"Ayeka, there's another person over there in the trees. Can you go check on them while I'm assessing Ryoko?" _And making sure she won't attack again..._

The stunned princess jerked to look at her. Still slightly shocked Ayeka shook her head to clear the last of it, nodded at Washu and then made her way over to the form that was still trying to rise off the forest floor.

* * *

At first Ayeka thought this must be another woman. The person trying to get up had long black hair and a slim figure that was hidden by 'her' ski jacket. That idea did not last her very long. A stream of very vulgar curses issued from the struggling figure.

_No lady would curse that way... except maybe that crass demon Ryoko. But she's no lady anyway..._

The man had managed to make it to his hands and knees by the time Ayeka had made it close enough to see his face. He was beautiful. Not nearly as handsome as her Lord Tenchi of course but as she looked into his glowering violet eyes she was almost lost. Then he noticed her standing there. Before she could warn him that it would be best not to move he struggled even harder to stand and addressed her.

"Hey you fucking bitch! I may be...," he was on his feet struggling for breath while using a very abused sword as a support, "...human but I swear if Kagome is hurt in anyway," he was leaning on the sword now, "I'll gut every single one of you alien-smelling sons of bitches bare-handed before I carve out your hearts! Then I'll take what's left of that crazy bitch who attacked us and tear it dead cold into shreds that even the crows can't get a meal out of!" The posturing man had teetered a bit but stayed up and was taking staggering steps towards her and the clearing. His words were cruel and vulgar but his gait proved unintimidating. He shook as he took each step.

_What can this weakened human do to me, Princess Ayeka Jurai? What a very rude man! Why would Lord Tenchi's honored cousin bring such an uncouth dog with her to visit her family? He was obviously a peasant of very low and common birth, not fit company for a lady at all._

Ayeka didn't reply as she glared down her nose at him. She had plenty she wanted to say. Inside she was seething but to respond to such rudeness would lower her to one of his level and, she reminded herself, even on Earth she must play the role of the princess. Sometimes she hated such responsibilities.

_..that man deserves every bruise! He was lucky that someone was concerned about him enough to come over here, but he's not worth such kindness. Since he's obviously able to stand and move around he can't be that hurt. He is a vulgar, barbarian example of a backwater, mud-sucking Earthling if I ever saw one. I bet he thinks he can actually follow through on his threats the untaught, heathen mongrel!_

As he made his way forward he glared daggers back at her till he was in sight of where Lord Tenchi and his cousin were. Then his attention was fully on them and he jumped forward faster than Ayeka had thought possible for anyone in his condition.

* * *

_Fucking stoic little bitch!_

Inuyasha moved a foot then leaned on his sword to move the other one forward.

_She reminds me of that bastard Sesshoumaru._

He took another straining step.

_Looking down her straight little fucking nose at me like I'm..._

Another step.

_...some bug she's too high and mighty to be bothered with..._

As he took the next step Tessaiga wobbled in his grip and a lance of pain ran up the left side of his body.

_Fucking FUCK! My fucking leg hurts! How the bloody, fucking hell am I human!_

He shook with the effort to remain standing through the pain. It passed and he continued heading for the clearing.

_Fuck that hurts! ...Human. Keh! ...I can't smell it anymore but I know what I smelled when they were coming... There are three more, plus the crazy bitch and none of them is human or any kind of demon I've ever smelled before._

The next step caused him pain again but he barely noticed it as he came far enough onto the battlefield to see a man holding a limp female form.

_Kagome!_

_" **FUCKER!** "_

Inuyasha pushed himself forward and sprang towards the two in the middle of clearing. Less than two meters from them he had Tessaiga, still battlered and rusted, pointed at the man's heart.

"Put Kagome down now Asshole or I'll kill you and every one of these damned bitches in the bloodiest, most painful way."

The look he received from the teen with his arms around Kagome was at first surprised but as he finished speaking the look became stern and serious. Before either of them could say anything a shout was heard behind them and a blue shield formed around a very pissed off half-demon. There were some log-like things circling around it. The stupid way they floated pissed him off even more.

"What the bloody, fucking hell is this! I'll kill you, Fucker!"

Inuyasha moved to slash at the man with Tessaiga... but when the tip hit the somewhat small blue field it rebounded and he had to tighten his grip to keep it from bouncing back and stabbing him instead. He tried punching his way through to very little result and he regretted it when he heard something snap. Suddenly there was a very sharp pain in his arm.

_Fuck! Fucking weak human hands! This is such a weak barrier but I can't even use the red Tessaiga like this! Dammit to bloody hell! I swear I'll kill them, every fucking one of them. I'll kill them for hurting you Kagome!_

"You Fuckers! I swear I will kill you all. I will hunt you down and rip you apart limb by limb for what you've done to Kagome you Fucking Bastards!"

Inuyasha punctuated his declaration of war by pointing the Tessaiga, one-handed, at the plain looking teen once again.

"Lord Tenchi! Are you alright! Thank goodness Azaka and Kamedake could contain this vulgar man before he could harm you or Lady Kagome."

She seemed reassured when he nodded but kept his gaze on Inuyasha. She let out a sigh of relief then rounded on her prisoner.

"How DARE you attack and threaten Lord Tenchi! I bet you attacked Lady Kagome too."

"Shut up you delusional Bitch! You are the ones who attacked Kagome! I'll kill you!"

"Kagome?"

There was a quiet voice and a gasp from behind them all as Kagome's mother came into the clearing bearing a tire-iron. Souta was right behind her wielding a snow shovel.

"Kagome!" The tire-iron hit the ground and Kagome's mother ran straight for them.

_Dammit! Stay back!_

 


	13. Introductions Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy

"Blah" – Talking

 _Blah_ – Thoughts

Warnings – Foul language

 

 

_Stay away! Damn it._

A constricting force had come into existence within the force field Inuyasha was contained in. It was accompanied by pressure and pain when he fought it and so there was little he could do as Kagome's mother ignored his warning and ran towards them.

_Dammit! Why the hell am I human…? This bitch would never have a chance if I had my demon strength._

* * *

(Five minutes previously, back on the road)

Hitsuko had watched as her daughter had run into the forest yelling that it was dangerous and for everyone to stay in the car. Kagome had been followed by Inuyasha and another shadow. Now she sat worrying as she listened to an excited Souta.

"Man why'd they run into the forest… I want to see the fight! I saw Inuyasha fight once and it was great! He tore this mask monster apart! I bet he's kicking MAJOR butt right now! I never saw Kagome fight… but Inuyasha always says he has to save her. But she says she's gotten better so I wish we could see what was going on. I wanna see Inuyasha's wind scar and his backlash wave! That would be SO cool! I bet his adamant barrage he was telling me about is AWESOME! Kagome won't let him show me, but I bet he's using them right now!"

Souta kept talking but Hitsuko's mind was focused on imagining her daughter in the middle of a battle. Usually she accepted the danger her daughter was in as it was something Kagome wanted to do and it happened too far away for her to actually do anything. She trusted the brash half-demon that followed her out of the well to protect her sweet young baby girl. But now Kagome was fighting, maybe for her life, just meters away and it ate at her to sit here and wait for the battle to be over. She could see flashes of light coming from the direction Kagome and Inuyasha had run but she conquered the urge to run out there…

…until the first explosion rocked the area. Then motherly instinct overtook her and she decided she was going to go protect her baby. She popped the trunk open and got out of the car to dig through it for some kind of weapon. She had a spare tire, a jack, another flashlight, some old magazines, a tire-iron, a first aid-kit, some blankets, a pack of dried meat and granola bars, bottled water, an ice scraper and a snow shovel. She grabbed the shovel and the flashlight.

"Mom?"

"Stay in the car, I'm going to go help Kagome."

"What! I don't wanna stay here alone…!"

"Stay here."

"But what if there's something else out here! And I wanna go see the fight TOO"

"Souta…" Hitsuko tired to give her son a stern look but then several smaller explosions echoed through the trees.

"Please Mom, don't make me stay here! It's too dark…"

Giving in to her son and her need to get to her daughter she passed him the shovel and grabbed the tire-iron for herself. He swung it a few times like a baseball bat.

"AWESOME!"

Hitsuko closed the trunk and as they turned towards the trees another large explosion sounded out.

"Stay behind me at all times!" Souta nodded and followed her as she picked across the road. As they entered the trees they heard another large explosion followed by a feminine scream.

"Kagome!"

Then there was a blinding pink light enveloping everything. This lasted for a few seconds before it brightened and then evaporated. Hitsuko blinked a few times before running towards where the light and the screams had come from. Behind she could hear Souta trying to keep up. It took another minute for her to reach the scene of destruction.

"Oh my…"

"Mom?" Souta's call came from a few meters behind her.

"Over here."

He walked up behind her and took in the destruction.

"SICK! Look at the smoking craters!"

There were torn up trees, Souta's smoking craters, random trenches, even the grass had been cleaned off the ground in a large circle.

Hitsuko didn't look at the craters. Her eyes were focused trying to find her daughter. In the center of the large circle were several figures. She saw a large blue globe around Inuyasha who was being circled by some large wooden totems, a woman she didn't know standing next to it, and two people kneeling on the ground. Squinting her abused eyes she was able to make out that it was a man and a small feminine figure. She couldn't see much from this angle but she was able to make out Kagome's black pants. She gasped.

"Kagome."

Forgetting everything she ran towards the group, the tire-iron falling onto the grass behind her.

"Kagome!"

She spanned the distance easily and as she came closer she got a better look at the man holding her daughter. He looked familiar… Sort of like her brother when he had been young. This man had a softer chin and the mellow brown eyes looked kind while her older brother's had always had a somewhat lecherous angle. _Yet I feel like I know this man… but who is he?_

Ignoring him for the moment she knelt down to inspect Kagome. The young man watched her as she first checked for vital signs and then met his eyes.

"Auntie Hitsuko?"

Hitsuko's eyes widened.

 _Maybe this is…_ "Tenchi?"

The young man nodded and then looked down at Kagome.

"We should get her to the house. She can rest there."

It was Hitsuko's turn to nod and she looked around trying to get her bearings. Her eyes met instead with a globe-incased human Inuyasha still struggling and he appeared to be saying something but whatever it was was blocked out by the light he was enclosed in.

"Inuyasha…?"

Tenchi had stood up with Kagome in his arms. He looked to her and then the globe.

"He is someone you know?"

"He is Inuyasha, he's a …" She stalled for a second to think of something to say. She did not want to lie to her nephew but they had decided that it would be best to hide Inuyasha's identity as a non-human, as well as Kagome's travels through the well. "…companion of Kagome's." _It is rather lucky he now is human, he lost his hat somewhere. My brother always liked to read fantasy novels, but I don't think he'd believe me if I told him about time-traveling, demons in Tokyo, and magical jewels. Though this field will take some explaining…and that globe... is that a force field?_

"What is that light?"

"It's a force field. This vulgar miscreant was trying to attack Lord Tenchi."

The strangely dressed woman spoke up. Hitsuko's eyes widened a bit at the title but it didn't really matter at the moment so she let it go.

"Can you please let him out? Then let's go to the house so Kagome can rest comfortably. Then I want to know what happened here."

The strange woman seemed hesitant but then Tenchi nodded in her direction. She nodded back.

"Azaka! Kamidake! Release the force field. But be ready…"

"Yes Princess!" Was the reply from the two flying wooden totems.

The blue force field faded and as it did the cursed emitted from the now human Inuyasha were able to be heard.

"Damn bitch! Why didn't you let me out sooner? I'm gonna rip you to shreds when I get my claws back! You and that other bitch both! How dare you attack Kagome!" He lunged forward again but the blue shield returned. His mouth moved again but his words were silent.

"What!" Hitsuko looked to Tenchi. "Who attacked Kagome? Why?"

Tenchi looked to the side, and focusing there Hitsuko could see two more figures. In the dim light she could make out a small pink haired girl leaning over a woman. The girl looked at Tenchi and waved then gave him a thumbs-up.

"I think it was a misunderstanding. I will ask her once we get to the house." Turning towards a seemingly random direction he took a step forward.

"It's this way. Let's get moving."

Hitsuko nodded then looked around to find Souta picking through one of the craters.

"Souta."

He looked up and looked slightly disappointed.

"There's no diamonds…" Shaking her head she gathered her son and followed the odd troupe through the trees.


	14. Into the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Inuyasha that's why this story is on a Fan site. I don't make any money writing this. That said Enjoy.

"Blah" – Talking

_Blah_ – Thoughts

Warnings – Foul language

 

He didn't need to see the house as they emerged from the grayed out forest. It was just where it had been since the incident the night he met Ryoko and Ayeka. That day was etched into his memory so well he felt he could still see the explosions if he closed his eyes. Still it was a welcome sight, comforting in the chaos of the evening.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. He hadn't seen her in many years. Time had worked it's will upon her but, she resembled her past self enough that he had recognized her on sight. _She still has that baby face and rich dark brown hair._

He was very confused. _She's Kagome... but how does she have this power? The clearing we found her in was torn apart. The man we found there with her couldn't have done it. Ryoko can summon demons but I didn't see anything like that there. So it must have been her power but it's strange. It feels similar and yet very different than mine. Why?_

He looked at his Aunt and his thoughts calmed for the moment. Her face had changed very little in the long years it had been since they had last visited. It was reassuring that his Aunt would always be the same. As they stepped into the light from the porch he hoped that after whatever explanation was about to happen that concept would last.

* * *

Washu's mind was still flying a mile a minute as they stepped onto the porch, Ryoko discretely floating behind her. Lord Katsuhito and Nobaiyuki were standing there and both exchanged pleasantries with the woman who was Tenchi's Aunt. The woman in Washu's estimate was as human as her brother, but the girl was obviously not.

That a part of her power resembled Tenchi's in any way was a shock, but what really rattled her was the greater part of her power that did not resemble Tenchi's. It was intriguing that her power resembled something that had been extinct dozens of millennia before she had even thought of tutoring Kagato.

_So how does a human girl have a power that reminds me of them? Will this answer some of the remaining questions I have about the source of Tenchi's mysterious power? Oh how I want to start testing right away, there are so many things I could learn... but Tenchi is not going to allow anything truly telling._ _**Damn! *** _ _Sigh* I better get started with Ryoko, at least I can try to figure out what made her act so crazy._

* * *

After moving past his father and grandfather who were greeting his aunt Tenchi moved to the living room to lay his cousin on the couch. She was starting to stir, and he hoped she would wake soon.

Ayeka and Washu followed him in and behind them their captives did as well. Washu led Ryoko to the other couch and the unconscious woman gently drifted onto it. The pink haired scientist then made a gesture into the air and a vid console suddenly appeared onto which she began passionately typing.

Tenchi looked to the other captive. The man was sitting cross-legged in the bottom of his bubble glaring daggers at anyone who made eye contact. His posture was very aggressive but Tenchi noticed he was subtly cradling one hand out of sight. _He's hurt... I wonder if we can risk trying to treat him._ Shaking his head, he turned to where Ayeka had made herself comfortable on one of the surrounding chairs.

"Can you make it so that we can talk to him without letting him loose?"

"I can, Lord Tenchi, but I doubt he will have anything civil to say."

"That's alright I still want to talk to him. I think he's injured, and we need to treat it before it swells any further. Also if we can calm him down he might be able to put some insight as to what happened in the forest."

Ayeka nodded reluctantly at him, and then to her servants. The force field didn't even ripple, but he knew it had worked when they could hear a very impressive human imitation of a growl from the blue sphere.

The man's eyes were locked on him, and they promised all the death and maiming that he had given verbally earlier. When he had been a normal boy, Tenchi didn't doubt he would have flinched under those violet orbs that radiated such malice. However, he'd fought demons, aliens, and crazed sops with pink hair. He wasn't about to let a screaming, injured, teenage human intimidate him. So he put on his most serious face and addressed the long haired man contained within.

"We aren't going to hurt Kagome..."

The man snarled.

"Bull fucking Shit! That bitch already did! And when I get out of here..."

"I promise that was never the plan. I love my cousins and my aunt. We would never try hurt them. It is quite out of character for Ryoko to attack someone out of the blue like she did and it caught everyone here off guard."

"I don't care, she attacked Kagome! Why the hell do you send two demons out to lure your family off the road unless you want to harm them. She wanted to kill Kagome! All of you smell completely wrong. I don't believe a damn word you have to say. You're next after that bitch!"

After he was done with his speech the man shifted his weight and then went back to glares that could kill.

Tenchi sighed. He was never good at reasoning with people when they were like this. _Demons? Did he just say I smell wrong?_ Unreasonable. There really wasn't much he could say, he didn't know why Ryoko had flown off the handle and attacked his cousin. He looked to Washu who was now sitting on a floating pillow in front of her console and her prone daughter.

She was still typing away, nodding to herself and the screen flashed in bright shapes. For several moments all that could be heard was the sound of her light finger taps on the only somewhat physical keys. The near silence was broken when his aunt carrying a steaming mug was led by his grandfather into the room.

"See, they are all fine Hitsuko. They were settling in. Now please sit down and drink that tea while we talk and try to figure out just what happened tonight."

His aunt took a deep breath and nodded. She made her way to sit near her daughter's head on the floor by the couch. After running her hand soothingly over Kagome's hair a few times she sighed and took a sip of her tea. Then she turned to face where people were sitting around the room. Her eyes glided over each person as they made a pass across the room.

When they met Tenchi's he could tell she was asking him to start this conversation. He sighed. It was a difficult one to begin, they had not prepared to explain anything about powers, or aliens, or Jurai, or who his grandfather really was, or anything out of the ordinary. Ironically, here they were where they owed his aunt and his cousins some kind of explanation.

_What can I say?_ _I can't lie to her and yet I can't tell her the truth..._

 


	15. Bonus Skit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now this story is caught up with the other two sites. Including this chapter that's actually a Bonus on my profile on the other sites.
> 
> I feel obligated to let you know I'm a slow updater. I've been writing on this story for over two years and I have down 22,000+ words in almost 80 pages. It's huge, the single largest project I've ever worked on and getting bigger, but the pace is slow. See my profile for list of reasons why. Anyway, Hello AO3.

-Extra Snippet-

Warnings - Foul Language

-0-

Enter Inuyasha from stage left. He walks up behind a female figure sitting at a desk.

“Hey Wench!”

Author-chan turns around from watching a great episode of Fairytail. She smiles at him even though he's frowning and his stance is annoyed.

“Hey Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?”

Inuyasha stiffens his posture.

“I'll tell you 'what's up'! You take entirely too long to write this story! You realize we've been stuck in the same day for over two years while you dink around!! Two fucking years WENCH!!!”

Author-chan frowns at Inuyasha but he continues.

“Now you are gonna stop screwing off with this 'real life' bullshit. I swear you are worse than Kagome and her 'tests' that were always getting in the way of finding the jewel shards. I don't care about your 'career', your 'classes', or your 'sanity time'. I wanna get to the next fucking day already so get to fucking work you lazy wench.”

“But Inu-chan... I've been so busy. I got yelled at yet again 'cause I wasn't studying enough, I haven't got my drivers license yet, I have to do my laundry, I want to get REALLY drunk tonight and my manga updated today!

Inuyasha does a facepalm. He opens his mouth to start pestering her again when another female voice pipes in.

“Hey! I heard you were getting D-runk tonight! Am I invited!?”

Ryoko floats down with a large bottle to wrap an arm around Author-chan. Inuyasha facepalms again.

“Hells YES! What's in the bottle?”

“Just your favorite. Malibu rum...”

“What!!! Awesome! Lets start drinking!”

Author-chan reaches for the bottle but Ryoko pulls it just out of reach. Orange eyes meet emerald and Author-chan frowns as Ryoko grins.

“Sorry hunnie, you only get the drinkie after you write another chappie...”

Author-chan crosses her arms and pouts.

“No fair! You guys are teaming up on me... You big Meanies!”

Author-chan runs out of the room.

“Great job Ryoko... now she's not even at the computer! How are we gonna get another chapter now?”

Ryoko humphs.

“Well that just shows you don't know how I operate.”

“And what exactly is your plan?"

Ryoko grins.

“She took the bottle when she left!”

“What! Now we'll never get her back in here to write! How are we gonna get through the day now?”

“Yeah, but she left the computer on... And we both know that she's gonna drink that whole bottle by herself.”

“So?”

“So we are both there. We know what's happening better than she does. She's always changing things and making us seem silly. We can write it down as it REALLY happens!”

Ryoko is still grinning and as he catches on to the idea, Inuyasha joins in.  
Author-chan walks back in while the two are standing there grinning at either other.

"I forgot to turn the computer off..."

She notices them.

"Get a room!"

The two start as they are shaken out of their gloating visions of how they were going to write the "real story". They look at the now locked computer and share one sentiment.

"FUCK!"


	16. Adult Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souta's new crush and Aliens are HERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter was a LONG time coming. It's actually not the last chapter, just one of the hardest to write and everything seemed to come first. I want to thank those of you who sent me encouragement in the form of PMs, comments and kudos. Thank you, I hope this makes you thirsty for the next one.

Tonight was the best night of his life! Standing with her back to him was the cutest, most beautiful, girl he’d ever seen. 

He’d stayed back with his mother at first, listening to the subdued salutations and letting himself be introduced to the family he had never met. They didn’t stay outside long. Soon they trailed into the house and were lead into a large kitchen. At first his only thought was of the wonderful smells emanating from the place until she popped out from behind a corner. 

When she looked up upon their entry Souta’s world stopped dead. It took an elbow in his side from his uncle to shake him enough to his senses to introduce himself. As he deeply bowed there was a merry bell of laughter, and a mischievous glance between the two older men in the room.

His fate was sealed.

Souta though red-faced let himself be nudged forward onto a high stool. He didn’t notice anyone else leave the room. All he saw was her sunny smile, her cheerful humming, and those cute bouncy pigtails. 

Suddenly his hands were warm. Looking down he found there was a steaming mug of fresh tea between them. Trying to account for how it got there he looked up to find her starry eyes staring straight through him. Words were non-existent for him and though he could tell she was talking he could only make out one thing.

Her name is Sasami~~

* * *

The world was a sea of flooding information to Washu. Most of which she knew and controlled but tonight as she furiously communicated with her database she had to admit she was surprised. Ryoko’s stats filled the right screen’s downward flood, and the power recordings from the woods filled the left. 

Ryoko currently had a near zero power level. It was dangerously low and Washu already had the computer setting up the lab’s recovery tanks while she reviewed the rest of the information. The situation boggled her. HER! The greatest scientist in the Universe. And that doesn’t happen. So she typed on flying fingers and read the dual waterfalls of information. Until something hit her in the face.

It happened to be her own hand. 

How did I miss that! There were three distinct powers in that field. Then suddenly one explodes and they all go down to zero. The male we found must be the third power but this isn’t possible for a human either.  
She turned around from the keys to glance at the man while he was making small threats at Tenchi. There was just no way that he was from off world, and yet the power charts said he had been a pillar of energy in that field. Non-human energy. It shouldn’t be possible for two humans to have a tenth or even a twentieth of that kind of power but as she double and triple checked the data there was nothing to dispute. And as the woman who was Tenchi’s aunt was herded into the room by Lord Katsuhito Washu’s mind was going a mile a minute. 

Let’s start with getting them all in recovery tanks. Maybe that will give me the answers if this talk doesn’t.

* * *

Tenchi took a deep breath in. He really didn’t want to lie to anyone, and yet the truth was not only forbidden by galaxy law it was so out there he wasn’t sure if his mild aunt could believe him even if he did tell all.

As he was about to start Washu turned around fully and he was spared.

“Tenchi, before we start we need to get all three to the tanks in my lab. They are highly drained of energy, and covered in small injuries.”

“Feh, serves that demon bitch right to get purified.”

The man hunched in the bubble spoke up.

“But we aren’t going anywhere. I don’t need your help and I’m certainly not letting you fucks do anything to Kagome.” 

His grandfather coughed, “I understand your hesitancy young man, however you have nothing to worry about. Technically we are her family, and while you are in that condition, there frankly isn’t anything you can do about it.” 

 

“In fact I think it would be a great idea to move the entire group there. It will increase the believability of some parts of the story which we have to tell.”

Tenchi flinched. 

“But grandpa, the Galaxy Po…” 

His grandfather turned and winked. 

It took a few seconds for Tenchi’s stressed brain to figure it out, “…can’t hear inside another dimension. Right.” 

Suddenly his mood was a little brighter; he didn’t have to try to lie to his aunt and cousins. He could finally tell someone everything and because of the lab they could prove it all.

He got up with a small smile and helped his Aunt do the same. She gave him a questioning look.

“I promise we’ll explain everything in the lab, Aunt Hitsuko. Just please try to be open minded. It’s going to be a long and wild story.” 

His Aunt hesitantly nodded and watched Tenchi pick up her daughter before she moved to follow the rest of the group as they filed through a door that looked like it lead to a broom closet under the stairs.

* * *

But under the stairs there were no brooms, as she walked through the frame she felt a slightly cool sensation and then she was looking at a very large space filled to with machines, shelves, blinking lights and the odd cuckoo from somewhere deeper in. 

Hitsuko followed the group around a corner and was surprised to see a glass wall which looked to be part of a vast aquarium. But it was dark and nothing seemed to be inside so she kept moving. The next thing she saw was the group convening around some machines that looked like a cross between a blender and a light bulb. Ryoko was already floating inside one. As she came closer she could see Inuyasha excitedly shaking his fist at everyone from inside his energy bubble. 

“I told you I'm not getting in your dumb machine, I'll be fine by morning and so will Kagome.”

He suddenly relaxed as the girl with pink hair reached through and seemed to inject him with something. Finally coming to stand next to the young girl who had sedated Inuyasha Hitsuko heard her next statement.

“There, he’ll stay awake to hear our answers but I can’t have him hurting himself trying to get out, or busting up my machine when he regains his power.”

Hitsuko leaned towards the screen trying to read what the displays said but the characters were unfamiliar and moving down the screen like a waterfall making her somewhat dizzy.

“This machine will heal their injuries and restore their energy levels to normal.” 

The small girl said without turning around. Inuyasha gently floated inside the machine with a face mask as it filled with an unknown liquid. Tenchi moved toward a third with Kagome.

“Is it safe? I’ve never heard of a machine that could heal people like this.” The girl in front of her swiveled around on a cushion hanging in mid air. 

“Of course it’s safe. I, Washu, the greatest scientist in the Universe, made it.” 

The girl had a big smile and was holding her right hand out. Hitsuko took it and lightly shook it in the western tradition.

“Nice to meet you Washu, I’m Tenchi’s Aunt Hitsuko Higurashi.” 

She took a pause before she went on. 

“When you say you are the best in the Universe, you mean…” Washu didn’t let her finish, and instead held up a finger and half turned to hit a few keys before a large partially transparent screen of most the known universe popped up on their right.

“I mean the Universe, quite literally. By the way if you’d like there’s a seat behind you.” 

Hitsuko nodded and turned her head to look and there behind her was a floating cushion the same as what Washu herself was sitting on. She took a seat and a moment to put her thoughts together.

“You aren’t from Earth.” It was a statement rather than a question, she’d seen enough in the lab to accept it even before the small girl replied.

“Nope. I’m actually from a planet far far away. Farther than most in this house actually.” 

Hitsuko looked around slowly till her brother’s Father in Law stepped forward.

“I believe my part in this story should be told next. My name is Yosho Masaki-Jurai, but on Earth am I known as Katsuhito. I’m from the planet Jurai whose empire rules a large part of the universe. I was the crown prince, but I followed a criminal here to Earth.” He nodded at the girl Ryoko as she floated in her machine. “I got stranded here when my ship crash-landed with hers.” He paused. “You might have heard the story from my son in law, about the demon and the man riding a dragon coming down from the sky. That was me.” He winked.

“ So you are an alien too Mr. Yosho?”

“Please call me Dad, I am family after all. As you know my daughter Kiyone married that Nobuyuki.” He nodded towards his son-in-law who waved at his sister “I allowed it under the stipulation that he and his children would take my family's Masaki name.”

“Oh I never knew about that, though I did wonder why he changed his name. I guess it makes sense if your family has a royal lineage.” 

“Yes, I didn't want my family to forget their roots, even if we couldn't tell anyone here about it. It also put Tenchi here in line for the throne back on Jurai, even if it's somewhat remote now.”

“Ah I see. I understand a little now why my brother couldn't tell me much about his new family.”

“Yes, that is a galactic policy with protected planets like Earth. The rulers of Jurai feel that Earth isn't quite ready to join the rest of the universe yet, so while we are allowed to stay here due to our connection to the royal house, we aren't supposed flash our powers about or let on that we aren't native here.” he said this with a glance at Ryoko and Ayeka. “It helps that this shrine is so isolated from modern areas and when the girls go into town, people just assume they dye their hair.”

“I see, and you won't get into trouble for telling us?”

“Well see, I think we've established that your daughter is definitely not a normal Earthling, not to mention that young man's power level is far above a normal man's as well. I also believe we can convince the counsel that since you are related, even indirectly, that you will reserve the privacy of our presence here”

“Yes, of course. I know there are many things that people would be unable to believe or react properly to. Kagome's story is one such thing.”

“Perhaps you could tell us about it if we have sated your curiosity enough for now.”

“Well I am still curious about that woman who was in the field with Kagome. Is she an alien too? Inuyasha was saying something about her being a demon.”

“Well sort of.” Replied Washu, stepping in for the first time in a while. “Ryoko is my creation, and also my daughter. She has some pretty destructive powers, but she knows better than to use them in that manner,” She coughed and continued quietly, “most the time.”

“I see, so what happened in the field...”

“Was a combination of Ryoko's power, and what was until now an unidentified power that we've been tracking in Tokyo. I'm still puzzled about the third power belonging to the overprotective loudmouth, but I believe the catalyst for the energy reaction was Kagome.”

“Well I can tell you the basics, even though I’m not sure how much you will believe even if you come from another planet. Most of the story will be Kagome's to tell for I'm afraid I have never seen the world to which she travels to.”

“She travels to another world?”

“In a way. She said it's actually this world but five hundred years into the past.'

“WHAT!”

The calmness of the lab was broken by a loud exclamation from Washu.

“Travel across space and dimensions is one thing. I've developed technology to instantly cross those, but time travel is not something lightly messed with.”  
“Yes, well Kagome didn't have much of a choice the first time. She was pulled in by a demon.” 

Her Father in Law and Washu traded glances Washu spoke again.

“When you say demon you mean....?”

Hitsuko thought about the best way to explain a demon to a group of aliens. 

“I suppose it would be a non-human being. From what Kagome has told me they often have animal traits and fantastic powers, some are straight out of a fairy tale. I've only heard of a few showing up in our time. Kagome and Inuyasha had to fight them off.” 

She stopped to think a minute.

“Mr. Yosho,” He coughed interrupting her, “Sorry, um... Dad. If you arrived here about five hundred years ago you would have arrived at about the same time as when Kagome goes. Perhaps you would have met some of them.”

“Hm, yes well I think I might have an explanation for who these demons were and where they went.”

“Oh, I wish Kagome were awake, it's something we've talked about when she comes home.”

“About twenty-five years after I crash landed here Jurai finished it's preliminary inspection of this world's progress and decided to intervene on behalf of the human beings here. Demons as you call them were a scattering of off-worlders from an arc ship that crashed here thousands of years ago. They lived alongside humans since then, but as their physical power grew stronger and the humans grew smarter the threat of war between them was big enough the council decided to step in. In order to preserve both groups the council of Jurai met with the leaders of the both groups and negotiated a solution.”

“So you met with Sesshoumaru.”

“Ah, no. I was not involved. I had reasons for not wanted to be found st that time.” He rubbed the back of his head as Ayeka quipped.

“ You mean like avoiding the throne and an arranged marriage to myself.” The old man choked and laughed to cover it.

“Yes, something like that.” He replied and changed the topic. “So, their solution was to offer the “demons” relocation to a world much like this one but was uninhabited. Many balked at the idea that humans could ever threaten them, but after a few displays of power, both in fighting and technologically, most of them came around to it. A few refused to go, and they either hid with Jurai's help, or they were eliminated as humans began to populate most of this planet.”

“So that's where they went... I wonder what became of Kagome's friends.”  
“I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. As I said those who stayed either hid, or sadly were wiped out. If they agreed not to interfere with Humans they were given help in the form of illusion technology from Jurai and the human leaders were supposed to get them inducted into human society.”

“So they may still be here. She said many times that Sesshoumaru was highly possessive of his lands.”

“She had many dealings with this man?”

“Hm, yes he was the Demon lord of the Western lands which included the area that became Tokyo.” She glanced at Inuyasha in his tank. “He helped them when they were dealing with a half-demon called Naraku who was trying to take control over everything and cause mass destruction to humans and demons alike.”

“Hm, I heard rumors of a super powerful hanyou who was defeated. They involved an artifact of great power that he coveted, and a mysterious priestess who dressed in the robes of a foreign land. Due to descriptions of her power I had assumed it was someone sent from Jurai but now I wonder.”

“Yes, I believe they might be talking about my Kagome. It was her and her friends who overcame him after years of dangerous traveling in that era.”

“You must have been so worried, that era was not a safe time for a human child to wander.”

“Oh yes dreadfully so, but I tried not to show her that. She's always been a good girl, and her determination to do what was right guided her to go back again and again. I knew I couldn't persuade her to stop, so I sat and worried silently.” She stopped and took a breath before continuing. “It was easier once I met one of her companions and more so when she told me of the powers she was developing.”

“Why did she feel she had to keep going back? Even if she discovered unusual powers there were many others better suited to fight such a man. Though she couldn't have known, Jurai had been monitoring this planet for millennia and if such a man came into power they would have stepped in before too long.”

“Well, I suppose she felt guilty. The artifact, The Shikon no Tama, was the reason she was pulled into the past in the first place. I still don't understand how, but it was inside of her. After it was removed it was shattered into many pieces and she decided it was her responsibility to hunt down the pieces and rid the world of it's corrupting force.”

“Ah.” He nodded. “The Jewel of Four Souls. It was never said how this artifact came to be cleansed.”

“That's something I have to claim I don't know much about. She came home exhausted, and beat up saying she'd gotten rid of it forever. I was so glad she was home I admit I didn't Want to know what it had taken. She stayed here for a few years after that, and I thought she might have put it behind her. She only recently started going back after she graduated high school and started community college.” 

“I see.” The old man looked to Washu expectantly. Since her outburst she had been listening while looking at the hovering screens still flooding with strange symbols. She squinted a bit and then frowned before addressing him.

“I think we have some interesting talks ahead Lord Katsuhito. From what I can tell there is some foreign DNA in the girl, but the structure is strange and very diluted. It'll take some time and further testing to isolate more information. As for the boy he's about half human, correct?” She looked at Hitsuko as she asked.

“Yes. I think Kagome said his other half was dog demon.” Washu nodded.

“Though the other half in no way resembles the canines of this planet. It's very interesting that a half-breed between the two species was possible.” Inuyasha still mildly sedated managed a dirty look at the clinical girl. “Do you know anything else about him?”

“I'm afraid I don't know much more than that. Anything else you'd have to ask him yourself. As for half breeds I remember Kagome saying there were more than a few instances from many different types of demon.” 

“hm... I wonder if through the millennia they adapted to the close proximity and budding threat by evolving to be compatible with the native population. It would certainly make sense as a survival method if they unconsciously sensed the potential for humanity.”

“I couldn't say, sorry. Can you tell me how Kagome is doing?” Hitsuko looked nervously at the tank in which her daughter floated peacefully.

Washu consulted the screens in front of her.

“Well I can't say anything concretely until I have more data but her metabolism is recovering with the nutrients in the tank and for a human that's a good sign.” 

Hitsuko thought about it for a minute and then asked a question that had been bugging her for a while.

“You said for a human, not 'for and Earthling'. Are they not the same?”

“Why no. Humans have lived beyond earth for almost as much time as they have been on it.”

“I don't understand.” 

Washu seemed to think for a minute.

“I'll explain it this way. For as long as humans have existed as they are, as Homo Sapiens, and probably for many thousands of years before they have also been exported off world by many species.”

“okay...”

“Many travelers found this place and took workers, lovers and even slaves as they passed through. It wasn't until about the time of the pyramids that Jurai stepped in and claimed the planet a preserve that it slowed down enough for humans here to have a chance”

“So alien abductions...?”

“They still happen due to poachers, but Jurai pursues them heavily unless they have a permit.”

Hitsuko looked shocked.

“A permit?”

The old man coughed and took over the explanation.

“There are many bi-pedal species in the galaxy who have genetically stagnated due to inbreeding or just bad luck. Human DNA for some reason is extremely convertible and half-breeds are easily conceived with close matches. Even two or three humans can rejuvenate and give hope to an entire planet that would otherwise die out slowly.”

Hitsuko was shocked.

“So they are authorizing people to take slaves from this planet!” 

“Oh no, the only people who abduct Earthlings by force are poachers and Jurai punishes them fiercely. They try to get people back without too much trauma, but memory altering is tricky business. Some people refuse to fully forget you understand.”

“Well not everyone is as smart as Me.” Washu interjected proudly.

“Anyway.” Katsuhito continued, “The request to get a permit is scrutinized heavily by the counsel of Jurai and comes with the conditions that all exports go of their own will and with complete knowledge of what they can expect at their new home. Usually a life of intense luxury with a mate that has wooed them splendidly. You've heard tales of people who got married, moved far away and were rarely, if ever, heard from after?” 

Hitsuko nodded solemnly.

“Well not always but many times that's a man or woman who was chosen by a visiting people in need. Jurai takes it's protectorates very seriously and only those with real need and the means to provide such conditions are allowed to even attempt to gain a volunteer.”

“I see, I'm not sure I'm thrilled about the idea, but if the people are willing to go and taken care of I suppose I'm not against it on principle.”

“Oh yes, human DNA is scattered all over the universe as a result. Many of the species lobby for Earth to be brought into the knowledge of the rest of the Universe but Jurai would like to wait until Earth can send units past it's own star system.”

“That might not be too long then. There are probes that have been shooting far out into space for years now.”

“Yes, Jurai is most likely thinking about the best timing to introduce themselves, and then the rest of the universe. I imagine mankind will be very humbled within the next century or so.”

Hitsuko nodded. Looking towards her daughter for comfort and confirmation she was still there, she noticed Inuyasha's hair had changed colors to is usual silver color and his puppy ears were back.

“Oh, Washu it looks as though he's ready to come out.” Inuyasha has his arms crossed and was glaring at the pink-haired scientist.

Washu looked at her screens. “Oh yes I do see an increase in power, but not as much as it should be to get back to the level he had before.” 

Inuyasha continued to glare at her.

“Oh alright if you promise to behave, otherwise it's another sleepy time for you Mr. Doggy-Ears. That's quite a remarkable transformation from looking almost entirely human. Ryoko's done too, she just needs to sleep so I'll get them both out. Can you carry her upstairs Tenchi?”

“Sure.”


End file.
